


男子高校生と舞台少女 (High School Boys and Stage Girls)

by UserisaBadWriter



Category: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou | Daily Lives of High School Boys, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: A Crossover That Shouldn't Exist. It happens, Awkward Dramatic Shit, Boy meets Girl Crap, Danshi ED is Canon now?!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insane amounts of Comedy, Mega Crack, Other, This Is STUPID, This is all Open Interpretations, WTF is this Author Smoking?, What Was I Thinking?, Yassan Lookalikes, Yoshitake has a Relative?!, alternative universe, just for fun, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserisaBadWriter/pseuds/UserisaBadWriter
Summary: "Today, the stars are benign and the wind seems to be lonely as well." Who cares about that?! This is a story of what if the boys of Sanada North High meets the stage girls from different schools. The lives of the boys would become ridiculous, dramatic and theatrical to blend in. Read with caution as the ridiculousness and absurdity is beyond its limits.
Relationships: Sanada North High & Frontier School of Music and Arts, Sanada North High & Rinmeikan All Girls Academy, Sanada North High & Seigfeld Institute of Music, Sanada North High & Seishou Music Academy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. High School Boys and Seishou

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title says it all (High School Boys and Stage Girls). I finally went into the landmine of risks. Hey everyone, this is the very first Shoujo Kageki/Danshi Koukousei crossver since I think that this will have comedy material in it. Slice of Life meets Theatrics and I'm a fan of both shows as well. Since this is a one shot story for now, I'll think about it to add chapters in the later future. Without further ado, let's go.
> 
> P.S: This is an AU to begin with. So, this is probably anything goes I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own both Revue Starlight and Daily Lives of High School Boys. They belong to their owners.

_**High School Boys and Non Non Dayo** _

It was outside of school and they were at the city since it was the weekends in a not-so-early-morning. A boy wearing a cap with brunette hair was sitting on the bench as he plans on what he should do on dealing with that "archdemon" who made him suffer the most. Beside him is a dark haired boy with a goatee which shouts that he's a punk delinquent. Patting his shoulder, he asked.

"Karasawa, are you alright?"

"I'm okay Motoharu." The male nods in assurance to which, the male, Kuroshima Motoharu surely wasn't convinced. Karasawa Toshiyuki is still shivering in fear. Since that girl was being dramatic and acting like the heroine, causing him to pass out during that time.

_'Sure... Your body language means something else.'_

Afar from these boys was two ladies who are just talking about what role that they'll have an audition next. One is a short auburn haired girl, still cheery during the practice in their school. The other was her childhood friend with a long silky ebony hair with a shining blue orbs. Aijo Karen and Kagura Hikari noticed that Karasawa is having a huge problem in life. The energetic girl was concerned because being a stage girl, she helps the needy.

"Hikari-chan, someone's down!"

"Bakaren, I don't think that you should approach to strangers like that. That's rude."

"But leaving them helpless is a non non dayo!" Feeling determined, Karen decided to go near the boys as they experienced on talking to them before... Imagining as animals and such, "I'm going in."

"Oi Bakaren!" Hikari shakes her head and gives a sharp sigh, as she went to her friend and noticing that Motoharu, looks really "suspicious", "... Its dangerous out there."

"Say, are you alright sir?"

"Huh?" Karasawa looked and seeing Karen eye to eye, in which he rubbed them as if he was just dreaming. He didn't know about their school, Seisho Music Academy 99th class. Motoharu urked that Hikari is being observant to him due to his looks.

_'As usual, my face will get me into trouble.'_

"You look like you are thinking deep," Karen pondered and she's closing her eyes, thinking that the boys were just acting in a drama play, "... Are you having a role of someone who thinks deep?"

 _'Seriously? Are we like Hidenori and Yoshitake?'_ Unlike the duo, Motoharu thinks that the girl was mistaken them as their friends since they do roleplays a lot in their buddy's house. He decided to be a nice guy and asked her, "May I know who you are?"

Hikari just chopped Karen's head with her right hand, to which the latter whined about her antics and rubbing it to soothen the pain, "Owww~! What was that for Hikari-chan?! Hurting your childhood friend is a non non dayo!"

"They don't look like stage actors and don't use that as an excuse," She scolded the girl in a deadpan manner, obviously unamused and faced the duo, bowing in apology, "I apologize to my friend here. Her brain must have getting rusty from all the practice she have from reading scripts."

 _'That's not how you apologize Hikari-chan! You make me look bad!'_ While Karen knew that she didn't mean it, it was like a bad impression since sometimes, she can be tactless.

"Uhhhh... Sure," Karasawa sweat dropped and while he does look intimidating, the girls were a bit urked since he looks like he's ready to fight but he doesn't, "May I know who you two are?"

With entheusiasm, Karen was the first one to do so to which Motoharu felt so confused, "Me? I'm Aijo Karen, student of Seisho Music Academy of the 99th Class! I'm gonna be the best Stage Girl ever and I'm reaching "Starlight" level along with my childhood friend, Hikari Kagura-chan!"

"You don't need to go overboard Aijo-san. Also, what's Starlight by the way?"

"Hmmmm~?" While she's still thinking about it, Hikari groaned since her acts is getting her embarassed. She thinks and denying of Karen's existance due to her antics.

_'I don't know you. Who are you to begin with?'_

"Uhhh..." Motoharu is trying not to get the tensions high as he knows that the black haired girl is worried of her buddy, "You must be Kagura-san, right?"

"Yes. I thought that you are itching for a fight... Ummmm... Who are you sir?"

 _'Why are people pointing our faces as if we are the enemy here?! Seriously, its better that the Vice President ain't here or they don't hesitate to do so.'_ Groaning, Motoharu attempts to talk again, only for Hikari who is now distracted because there might a jellyfish plushie in a toy store, _'Don't ignore someone who is talking to you, its absolutely tactless.'_

 _'Hikari-chan, diverting your attention of someone talking is a landmine! That's a huge non non dayo!'_ Karen was shocked that Hikari decided to ignore Motoharu for a while in which Karasawa was now distracted from his problems... For now.

"Hikari Kagura-san," Karasawa decided to talk to which the girl glanced at the hat wearing boy, clasping his hands together and he faced her with upmost respect like introducing to a new friend, "We should introduce ourselves by the way. My name is Karasawa Toshiyuki and I'm a member of the Student Council group as the treasurer."

"And I'm Kuroshima Motoharu," He bowed to show that respect of the girls... If they want to be friends with this "well-mannered delinquents", "I'm also a member of the Student Coucil Group as the secretary."

Karen stood up and looking at her friend, to which they are trying to get the gist of the situation. Realizing that they just judge them by looks, they bowed and apologized to which Motoharu assured to them that they aren't meaning for any ill will towards them since probably that's their first time to talk with boys in a conversational level... Excluding the mascot and an animal of course. They faced each other, reminding that they won't judge them at first sight due to their faces. Ask first before concluding.

_'Next time, don't judge the person by their outside looks... Karen, you should keep that in mind.'_

_'You should do the same thing as well!'_

"Nice to meet you too, Kuroshima-kun/Karasawa-san!" They replied in unison.

The boys only looks at them and thinking, since Karen mentioned that she's a stage girl. They wondered about their friends later on, _'Stage girl huh? Hidenori, Tadakuni and Yoshitake would put their avatars to the test. Oh yeah, we did an amature stage acting (about Dragon Quest) during the festival.'_

 _'If they can act like pros. When we did stage acting during the festival, they would laugh at us since it was not serious,'_ Karasawa whistled and having new friends like Hikari and Karen, they exchange email/numbers to have a conversation. Such a start for the high school boys.

**_-The question about Starlight was never answered and still remains a mystery to those high school boys-_ **

* * *

_**Stage Girls and Male Actor?** _

A stern woman was looking at her watch as her rival is beside her. A light/mocha brown haired prima donna was looking at her phone, trying to communicate one of the boys since she reminded him to come. The dirty blonde haired lady was tapping her feet, waiting at the park since they might be going on stage since it might be an "odd jobs" for the male. She muttered in French and looking at her rival/friend.

"C'est ridicule. When will your "friend" arrive here, Tendo Maya?"

"He'll be here soon."

"He? I thought that we can't befriend men since they might be a nuisance to our way as stage girls."

Tendo Maya was the top stage girl in Seisho due to her status of her family being involved in the entertainment industry and was ignoring her complaints. Beside her was the Half Japanese/Half French lady Saijo Claudine, who always challenge Maya to be the number one stage girl and fails epically all the time.

Now, they noticed that a brown haired boy wearing glasses is huffing and sweating, facing two girls in his way as he was confused. Tabata Hidenori have finally faced his friend and another one at that.

' _Am I dreaming? Seriously... I don't believe that this is real. God is playing tricks in my eyes and he would have forsaken me all th-'_

"You're late, Hidenori-san." That's all Maya told him as he puts her phone in her pocket and crossing her arms under her chest. Claudine was shocked that this boy with glasses is her friend and how did they even know each other? She seems to have been thinking too much about Maya to the point that this boy is a background character and an average one at that.

_'That's her friend?! I thought that he would be like in her league (even in my league) and a stage actor! He looks like someone who comes out as a shut in! Absurde.'_

Huffing, he stands up and looking at the girls, stilling processing of what is going on. How did he even befriend Seisho's "Ojou-sama"? He just went with the flow and doing his very famous role as, "Jack" before. But, he doesn't wanna do that or he'll be treated as weird so he decided to act normal.

"Give me a break Maya-san... I was with a friend you know?"

"Tabata Hidenori, you need to manage your time wisely," Maya would face him and she can see his "potential" as a stage actor due to how passionate he is about his role, which is obviously made up in a Fantasy RPG and probably went along with his pace, "I was moved that I can see your eyes that you are into the character that you are playing, even if that it sounded really silly."

 _'So his name is Tabata Hidenori huh? How interesting that she befriended him.'_ Claudine was amused that the top stage girl can do that with ease due to her surroundings in the past.

Hidenori is very much surprised. Did Maya just said that he has potential? If the top stage girl says that, that means a lot since she's very critical and blunt when she observes something. He thought that it was so ridiculous since it was just made up and planned by his buddy, Tanaka Yoshitake. He groaned and just looked at her.

"Maya, that was just a character (Jack) I made in an RPG game that me and my friend do since we are bored."

"That's why I said that the character has potential to be great and even if it can be cliche in my opinion, it can be its own story about the White Knights fighting against the demon lord with allies to defeat him. Absolutely ingenious Hidenori."

 _'How is that even a character to begin with and how is that even ingenious?! He made it all up like his own remake of uhhhh... Dragon Quest? And the story is beyond far fetched with plot holes! Don't fall into his pace, Tendo Maya!'_ Claudine was shocked that not only she's number one in stage acting, but also even going with the flow since some of her friends are like that. Maya was top notch. Surprisingly, how did the girl Saijo Claudine even knows Dragon Quest? Probably due to its theme that is similar to a stage play.

"I see..." Hidenori wiped the sweat in his forehead and wondering where the three going, "Do you know where are we going? Also, who are you?" He faced Claudine, whom she huffed due to his looks which he's just tired.

"We are finding a place that's similar to a stage and you, facing a lady like that with such disheveled look? How indecent/messy of you~" Giving a haughty look, Maya closed her eyes and didn't bother them since she thinks that Hidenori needs more friends outside his school, "I am the magnifique dame of Seisho and the meilleure rival of Tendo Maya, Saijo Claudine~! Pleasure to meet Tendo Maya's friend, monsier Tabata Hidenori."

 _'Huh? She seems to think that we are on stage... Wait, if she acts like that, probably on stage I would show them my "skills".'_ He thought that Claudine is just thinking too much as he just stretches himself to get on "stage" and trying not to make himself look awkward, "Yeah... You too Saijo."

Claudine gasped that Hidenori can be casual to Maya, but not her? She wants to one up Maya again by telling him, "You can call me Claudine." She was actually blushing to the max since Maya is smirking a bit that she's still challenging her to make her friend comfortable, which she's internally screaming.

_'What's with that grin?! Are you making fun of me Tendo Maya!? I'll show you that I ain't stiff as you think harpy!'_

"Its fine monsier Tabata Hidenori... I-I don't mind."

Hidenori just gave her a blank look before turning his back and his shoulders are shaking, out of embarassment or laughing. Claudine was alarmed as to why he acts differently when with Maya, he talked to her as if he talks to a friend. This is ridiculous because even befriending guys, Tendo Maya was always one step ahead of her.

"Why are you turning your back to a lady like me?" She faced Maya who got amused by the situation, "Can you see how rude he is? He doesn't even have the chance to be an actor!"

"That's just his reaction only and he wasn't planning on doing bad things anyway," the lady shrugged and went to Hidenori since he got a "job" to do, "Come on, we have to go Hidenori and you come too, miss second place."

She added a pinch of salt to the French Lady for a petty tease, who only grinded her teeth out of anger as she was defeated once again before relunctantly coming to her rival.

_'Damn you Tendo Maya... When will I get my hands on you and win...'_

"Hehehe..." He was trying not to laugh at all before regaining his composure, "O-Okay... I'll do that."

Since Maya went into his pace for now, she would act like what she would do like her Sun General role would do and "connected" the role of the White Knights while being subtle since she can do that, unlike Hidenori and his buds who just exposed themselves in public, "Come on Jack, we have a job to do remember? The Demon Lord and his men is waiting at an abandoned castle in the underworld."

Hidenori heard this role and smirked since he wants to lead for the people, in the most retarded manner, "Interesting quest we got here General. We need more party members to come."

"The Advisor can do that."

Maya looks at Claudine and the woman just couldn't think straight anymore because they have fallen into this obnoxious RPG fantasy "stage play". She decided to deal with it since she's playing the role of Advisor Jean, the General's right hand command, "General, we will see if there are members to-" She was shocked that Hidenori is just running to their destination, "What are you doing and who are you?! Stop being so reckless you idiot!"

"I'm not reckless... My name is **JACK (Jyaaaacck)**!" He echoed since he was from the distance already as he strides and runs forward.

"It's a trap!" Maya warned and causing Hidenori to stop dramatically, rendering the French girl to have her face red out of anger and embarrassment due to the scenario, they are in the public place. The top student of Seisho droned with a matching deadpan look, "Jack takes 30 damage."

"That's enough already you two! You're both exaggerating!" Claudine just went her tsukkomi yet again as she groaned and playing a role of an adviser of an RPG game, she looks at Maya with such flabbergasted reaction, "Can we even trust this man?"

"Jack will lead his fate for us to save the world." Maya shakes her head and smiles since probably, Hidenori will value this bonding as his life remembers it since he's with two of the best stage girls in Seisho.

 _'What fate?... Probably fate that humanity is already doomed to begin with,'_ Claudine gave Maya a unimpressed look to which the aloof lady ignored it and just went to JACK's pace.

_**-His main friends would wonder of how did he manage to befriend two of the best elites in Seisho (Even if they don't know what the institute is).-** _

_**-The biggest mystery is, where did Hidenori even met Seisho's "prima donna", Tendo Maya? Probably running for his life, thinking that the scenario is a rabid community trying to use his blood as a sacrifice and she was hesitant to help him out of the blue.-** _

* * *

_**Stage Girls and Roleplay (Part 1 (?))** _

"Time to wear my casual glasses," Announced a violet haired girl with rocking ponytail style with a hair tie as she wears rimless glasses. Junna Hoshimi was checking the clock while waiting for her buddy to come with her. She sighs that how did she even met some of the boys to begin with. Looks at the tall girl with a short yellow orange hair, she doesn't do some quotes of Shakespere as of the moment, "Daiba-san, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Junna-chan~!" Nana aka "Banana" Daiba, an another excellent stage girl whom she wonders about meeting guys again. Her family members are always with her and she looks at the background, "I have met guys before and I'm sure that we can befriend them good."

"Uhhh... Yeah, about that..." The logical woman remembers that one of the dudes is wearing panties on top of his head to which that's where she quotes about Shakespere, especially about the secrets of the boys that she doesn't want to know, "They want not buzzers to infect their ears feeds on his wonder, keep, themselves in clouds."

"Okay~"

"Sorry that we are late~!" Huffing, a blonde haired boy was wheezing since he may have run from his place to their meeting place which is behind of the tree, where Hidenori and Motoharu try to get for Imouto's bag. Tanaka Yoshitake glanced at the back and yelled.

"Oi Tadakuni, we have new friends here!"

The next boy was a plain black haired one who was actually running since he might be chased by his very own sister since she's enraged that him and his friends are getting her panties again. Ōsaki Tadakuni looks up and faced Junna and Nana in an awkward manner.

"H-Hi, haven't seen you here. Sorry for the introduction," Glancing at the boy, grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt while gritting his teeth, "Oi Yoshitake... What are you planning again? My sister is trying to kill me again since she told me that her underwear is missing."

"I didn't do anything...!" The blonde male reprimanded the plain boy that he didn't do anything about his sister's panties, "I was actually going here since I was wondering where Hidenori was going!"

"Sure... You and your plans of getting her panties, wearing it on top of your head."

"Wait what?" Junna was in disbelief that the sane boy had stolen some of Imouto's undergarments again, which she heard what he's saying. She didn't know what's going on as of now.

"Did someone have worn girls underwear?" Nana asked without care because even if she loves her friends and even wants to befriend them, she was wondering why they do that? Tadakuni and Yoshitake faced Banana and screamed in embarassment.

**"WE AREN'T LIKE THAT!"**

"Huh?" The two girls were confused because why would they act like that in public while one of the boys would invite them to his house, which is pretty unusual especially inviting girls unless you are close to one another. Junna questioned that to herself since she might think that they aren't trustworthy, especially with the likes of Yoshitake. Nana however accepted the since her curiosity peaked of how they usually do daily. However for the minds of Junna and Tadakuni, they swore themselves to disagree that Tanaka plan.

_**'HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?!'** _

"We can't do that! Seriously Daiba-san, are you kidding me?! What's gone into your head that we are going to a boy's house!?" Junna ranted at the decision that Nana told her because that girl really likes making friends at all and it seems that she got it when she talks with Yoshitake and Tadakuni.

"Do you want my little sister to go berserk?!" The plain boy rattled and wanting to reason out Yoshitake since he just instantly told both girls to hang out with them, to get along with each other and do some skits like roleplaying. His sister already dislike them due to their gags of stealing her bra and underwear. Nana and Yoshitake replied in particular fashion.

"He might have banana's."

"Its okay if its the two of them~"

**"THAT'S NOT A PROPER RESPONSE! THAT'S TOO SEXUAL AND TOO PERVERTED!"**

Nana and Yoshitake would looking at each other, before shrugging at the rants of Junna and Tadakuni to which they can't believe that they are ignoring those responses coming from them. He looks at the tall girl, smirking at the plans that they'll do some roleplay. He suggested.

"Say, have you tried doing roleplaying?"

 _'Here we go.'_ Tadakuni rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! My cousins and I will do that."

"No... It's too childish for me," Junna sighs and looks at the blonde boy, "You must be Yoshitake-san, right?" She points at the black haired boy, "I heard that you called his name is Tadakuni-san."

"Yeah... Tanaka Yoshitake is my name."

Surprised, they know someone who is Tanaka, but she's not from Seisho. She want to ask him some questions in regarding about that girl who's from another school and she's a stage girl. Nana smiled that the girl is actually a fan of Rakugo and old school Japan shtick as she attempts to ask him. Before that can happen, he then announced.

"Let's go to Tadakuni's house!"

"Yay!" Nana cheered in approval.

"I didn't say yes! Don't decide on your own!"

Junna only sighed and shaking her head, seeing that Tadakuni tries to stop Nana and Yoshitake from going to his place as if that's like a hideout, ' _Let life be short: else shame will be too long.'_ She admits that she kinda feels bad for Tadakuni, trying to made things sane.

_**Meanwhile** _

At Tadakuni's place, Junna just couldn't believe that Nana was riding into their pace while having fun as she's running in excitement along with Yoshitake. Annoyed by this, she seethed her teeth and stands up, ranting at both Nana and Yoshitake yet again, who happens to be roleplaying as Markovich.

"Will you two stop acting like children?! You both are grown ups and act like one!"

"Don't be like that Junna-chan~ Yoshitake-kun is fun guy at all."

_'I just can't believe that she fell for their stupid gag and also... How are we even dragged in?! Our shows are the exact opposite!'_

Junna just couldn't believe this is happening as the logical member of Seisho wants this stupidity to end. The door slides open, with Tadakuni having the snacks and juice for his buddy and the girls. She looks at the book and at least, someone has some logic left in the scene because both Nana and Yoshitake are going at it.

"It looks like the way of RPG is always on the thrill~!"

"I know right? Markovich-dono." Nana was playing a role of a samurai with a sword and not her usual dual wielding during the fight on stage though she doesn't have one as she imagines that she has one. Tadakuni sweat dropped as he put the stuff on the safe place to hang out with these two stage girls. He went close to the glasses wearing female and sits beside her, while having a deadpan look alongside with the bow and arrow user.

"It looks like God is dead."

"I know right? These, but the trappings and the suits of woe. Tadakuni-san."

"What's up with the poetic response?" The boy sweat dropped before has was caught off guard that she called him by his first name. "Wait a minute." He groaned that they know them and it was first name basis despite only by hearing it. Although they only call them that since they only just met... He was shocked that Yoshitake has called as "Tanaka-kun" by Nana. He shakes his head, "May I know who you two are?"

"That's what I was waiting for and it was interrupted by these two." Junna sighed in relief that at least Tadakuni makes it even more comfortable, despite she's already comfortable with someone that is Nana, "My name is Hoshimi Junna and that girl right there is Daiba Nana. What a pleasure of meeting you, Tadakuni-san."

Tadakuni was already comfortable of calling his first name and even if he has a surname, many would only call him by first name as if that's in the birth certificate, "Yeah, I'm Ōsaki Tadakuni by the way. Nice to meet you as well, Hoshimi-san."

"Let's get along together then."

"Likewise."

When the two are now in an attempt to do a handshake, Yoshitake stopped to which Nana was confused since they are on the verge of "defeating the Demon Lord" with just two parties and needing for backup. His voice boomed as the "Captain" and calling out the guy.

"Rookie! Why are you flirting with the lady right there?!"

"There's no way I'm flirting with her!" Tadakuni stood up and blushed into deep red on his face, ranting at the words that Yoshitake gave to him, "We only just met and we are now friends. Right, Hoshimi-san?" He glanced and thanks to her, being a Shakespeare fangirl, she blushed into deep crimson as she turned away and causing a huge misunderstanding, "Oi oi! Why are you embarrassed? It's a misunderstanding! Just help me out already and don't think outside the box!"

"We have a mission as well, Archer-chan," Nana, going to have a deep voice like a Takarazuka actress playing as a man and was beside Yoshitake.

_'Since when Yoshitake has close female friends? Daiba-san looks comfortable of being a friend.'_

Junna snapped out of her trance and stands up as she shakes her head, while facing them to which she can be swayed by Nana's influence. She face both Yoshitake and the fellow stage girl as she acts like one of those recruiters, "My village was destroyed by the demon lord and I want revenge. Can you help me out pursue my dreams?"

"Ehhhhh?!" Tadakuni and Junna were in disbelief as a unison as they saw Nana and Yoshitake were getting the snacks as if they are like "food for healing".

"Oi, don't get it without my permission!" The boy points at the duo while Junna could feel the headache coming yet again. Yoshitake glanced and he gave one for Nana, which she finds this kind of snacks delicious, yet again causing violet haired to push her glasses in a comfortable position, feeling that they are in a constant headache and she thinks about this whole scenario.

_'What are those morons are thinking right now? Daiba-san, you need to get off their pace before I get more headache from Yoshitake-san's antics.'_

"We are now in the Mountain of the Gods... Warriors, prepare yourselves!" Yoshitake boomed, causing Nana to feel the excited in her core while Junna wasn't sure if she would get along with this scenario as she was beside with the girl. Tadakuni on the other hand was so confused that he ranted and asking questions.

"Oi oi! Stop switching characters and I don't know which is which anymore! Who are you anyway!?

"I'm the Captain."

Sighing, Junna can feel her head ache as she shakes them off and would act like them, "Captain, the mountains are very tall and we need a healer for this journey."

"I'm here!" Nana acts like a cheery healer that wants everyone to be okay, no matter how bad the situation is. Now it was the glasses wearing female turn to rant as this was a different character again coming from the certain Banana.

"Who are you and why are here out of nowhere?!"

"I'm Healer Bana and I went here as a wanderer to heal the balance of light and dark because the Gods have angered humans who disrupts peace."

"What an amazing load of baloney! Stop making up stories that doesn't make any sense! You don't even have a party to begin with!"

"The journey is too long and we need food for that~! Like Baloney!"

"Don't connect my words with food! Also, who are you?!"

"Markovich!"

Tadakuni can't help but feel bad for Junna as she was just thrown into this roleplay out of nowhere while winging it with this fantasy RPG scenario that was like a stage play without any context. After all of the sudden, while walking around in circles, Junna had enough of this stupid gag and ranted again which makes Nana startled a bit, with Yoshitake and the black haired boy stopped their tracks if there are any.

**"AGAIN, WHERE IS THE PLOT GOING?! WE ARE JUST WALKING IN CIRCLES WITH NO DIRECTIONS!"**

"But that's the thrill when we are on an RPG journey~!" Yoshitake smiled and acts innocently without any care if the sane lady was irate and Nana, followed up with the samurai character.

"That's the way of the warrior."

"Stop switching characters damn it! I might lose my brain cells!"

"At least that you can keep on track with them and recognizing their characters."

"Why are you jealous with me and is there anything to be jealous about this scenario?!"

Tadakuni admits that he's jealous of her because she cursed at the duo while Nana was laughing and Yoshitake was like that best friend who does it for the kicks. Before they continued... Someone opened the door out of nowhere and laughed in a deep stereotype old man, which the four of them acted like they are on stage.

_**"Hahahahahaha... I have found you..."** _

The boy was all in black like the shadow, though the obvious part is his rim of the glasses was also blacked out which causes Tadakuni to be irritated, Junna has to be unimpressed. But Nana and Yoshitake are so into the play that they see that the man is like a boss character.

"You bastard...! Wh-Who are you!?" Yoshitake squints his eyes and was ready to "fight" this enigma within the shadow.

"Prepare yourself demon! You'll be cleansed!" Nana was determined and was the same as Yoshitake, even if she doesn't know who that mystery character is.

"This is a sorry sight." Junna deadpanned and her tone means that everything has gone mad and insane. If she wants to know about why Nana is still sane, she doesn't know or she doesn't want to know.

"Even if that person is all shadowed to black, but he's too obvious!" Tadakuni obvious know who that is and was even more pissed off about it as that shadow even got the snacks without even care, chewing it. He ranted, "Don't get it like this is your home! And wash your hands!"

* * *

_**High School Boys and Baseball** _

A long haired girl with a hime style bangs and a very pale blue violet in color was waiting for a group of friends, with her baseball bat in hand since the boys are renting the things like gloves, catchers vest with headguard and the umpires vest. Tsuyuzaki Mahiru hummed to keep her nerves in since she's very shy when doing a conversation with strangers in general (especially boys at her age), but she's getting out of the shell later on when one of them said that they like baseball and even befriending them as well. How did she get into the place? Someone just gave her the directions either via email, GPS and such.

_'I wonder how Karen-chan and Hikari-chan are doing right now? Karen-chan shouldn't make me worry or I might gone crazy...'_

She looks at the sky and it seems to be almost at night while waiting for those boys to come. Feeling that they won't come, she sighs and stood up as she decided to leave until...

"Wait!"

Mahiru glanced and noticed a boy, drenched in sweat because it looks like he's carrying the stuff. She felt bad for him so she decided to help him like a good samaritan that she is. The tangerine haired male smiled and snickered a bit, which she's surprised.

"Thanks a lot for waiting... Uhhhh..." Of course, he doesn't know her at all. They are strangers indeed.

"Tsuyuzaki..." She was hesitating to introducing herself as her shy self was returning, looking sideways, blushing because she might not handle of talking to them eye-to-eye... Instead, she gets a white note and writes that says: _'My name is Tsuyuzaki Mahiru. And you are?'_

"Ummmm..." The boy was feeling the same, since he haven't talked to talk that much with the exception that Hidenori and the others did but he talks instead, "Ehhh... Takahashi... Mitsuo..."

The girl nodded and smiled though she wants to get along with this guy. Writing, she shows him the note that says: _'Please to meet you, Takahashi-kun.'_

Mitsuo would have been his thought that he gets bad luck and usually gets picked on by his friends the most to which it was "his" idea that he's playing baseball. He then wondered to himself, who actually told him that she likes baseball? He has to take a flashback when they are in school.

**Flashback**

_**It was during break time at school when Hidenori and Mitsuo bonded after that he attempted to do Rugby on the boy since the orange haired male was crying due to the glasses teen blocked his shot attempts for a goal as he was being a goal keeper. Its more of a compensation as to what happen that he didn't enter the football team. The boy asked.** _

_**"Hey Hidenori."** _

_**"Hmmm... What is it Mitsuo-kun?"** _

_**"Have you heard of Seisho Music Academy?"** _

_**Hidenori paused, sweating because he would overthink that he might ask about him and Maya, who are obviously friends that he values the most. He was shaking because he doesn't want to remember who chased him for blood like he was bullied during his childhood.** _

_**'Wh-Why is Mitsuo-kun asking about that? I know that Maya enrolled at Seisho as the top stage girl, of course I know some tid bits about that place...'** _

_**"No..." He lied, trying to play innocent, "Where have you heard about that place?"** _

_**"I thought that in our school, someone have befriended a high maintenance woman and it was a popular rumor here."** _

_**Before he would let Mitsuo ramble again, he would just tell a bit about the profiles in Seisho. He decided that he would let Yoshitake, Motoharu, Karasawa and Tadakuni be here. It was like the summer vacation with them with them playing ping pong quiz but with Mitsuo.** _

_**"Okay... You play sports right?" He asked in nervousness like he was being blackmailed and the boy just didn't do anything.** _

_**"Yeah... Stop shaking like that, you are not helping."** _

**_"I'm not," Hidenori shows his cool front, which makes Mitsuo feels that he's even more rattled, "It's just the wind, that's all."_ **

**_'Right... The wind...' Mitsuo gave him a doubting look because he didn't buy for that crap. Deciding to humor him, he gave a grin on the glasses wearing dude, whom the latter wasn't pleased._ **

**_'Why are you so smug? Do you think you can accomplish anything? You even got fooled twiced by Yoshitake who pretended to be as Karasawa.'_ **

**_"Anyway. Who is that girl?"_ **

**_"Tsuyuzaki Mahiru."_ **

**_"Wow Hidenori. You sure know a lot of these girls. Is she pretty?"_ **

**_'Why are you asking me? I haven't seen her at all. Someone just mentioned her name. That's it.' Hidenori didn't like that he was being asked by Mitsuo and all he can gave him is just the database about Starlight and their schools to reach up the stars._ **

**_Flashback End_ **

Mitsuo smiles a bit with his eyes closed and Mahiru just gave an "Eep" sound as the red orange haired teen attempts to go near at her, which she only backs off. Before he genuinely do good deeds, he gapsed that Hidenori and Yoshitake was carring boxes of baseball equipment as either rent or pay. It was extremely expensive and lucky for both Yoshitake and Tadakuni, they saved a lot of money to do that and it was coming from their part time jobs. The duo then stares at the boy, before giving a smug.

"Hey Mitsuo-kun~ I didn't know that you are dating with a cute lady like her~"

"Yeah. Great catch by the way." Tadakuni nodded, agreeing Yoshitake's analogy, only for Mahiru to go full red in embarrassment due to her shy personality and turned away. Mitsuo was flabbergasted while trying to explain to her that they are just messing with him... Only for her to give everyone a bloodshot stare and her faces says it all and reminding everyone that she's not into guys (the boys might interpret it differently or Mahiru only did that our of a reflex), causing Yoshitake and Tadakuni to back off with fear coming in their faces and even Mitsuo instantly went to the two, clinging for his life.

_'Scary... Girls can be beautiful and scary...'_

She didn't realized that the boys were shaking like a leaf, especially Mitsuo who is obviously close to her. Mahiru snapped out of that trance as she bowed in rapid motion while apologzing the boys. Hidenori then got annoyed before the Literary Girl was trying to stick around at the riverbank and doing like a drama as he looked at the scenario, he was getting sweaty and and nervous because when he noticed the girl either back view or front view, it was almost the same. Tsuyuzaki Mahiru and the Literary Girl, Yasunaga Karin aka Yassan looked almost identical that the glasses wearing teen would misunderstood her and fearing her as well.

_'Noooooooo~! Nooooooooo! Again?! Can this woman try to get off of me like a bloodsucking vampire finished drinking blood!? Ca-Calm down Hidenori... She might be different from that girl of West High.'_

As the girl looked at the box, she asked the boys via writing because they are still strangers with the exception of Hidenori, whom she knows him via Maya but he doesn't.

_"What is inside the box?"_

"Uhhhh..." Yoshitake scratches his head and he would just let her open it since it was in a box, paid by these two students with part time jobs via saving their loney whom they spend it on video games and manga. As she did, her eyes glowed and liking that they bought these expensive materials in baseball just to befriend her. She smiled that strike the boys' hearts while she's focused on playing the game. Hidenori wants to get out of here thanks to that Yassan lookalike, but Mitsuo beats him to the punch and calls him out.

"Hidenori! You should come here!"

"Eh?!"

"Hidenori?" Mahiru was confused because they call each other in first names and she haven't seen someone who is extremely laid back. She used her voice which she has to be explained a lot, thanks to the people involved being with him as she tries again if he didn't hear them, "Tabata-kun!"

 _'Tabata-kun!? She greeted Hidenori with her voice!'_ Yoshitake, Tadakuni and Mitsuo gasped and in disbelief. How the hell was he on the streak? First, the top stage girls from Seisho, now this shy girl from the countryside who also enrolled there as well.

He was trembling with fear installed in his head, giving a smile that is obvious that means that he wants to run away. When he has seen eye-to-eye with Mahiru afar, he freezed like his body turned into a block of ice. He has so many things to say when it comes to his mind and he feels that this Yassan lookalike might increased his riduclue about him when he acts.

_'Eh?! How come!? She's not gonna let me do those weird stuff in her novel? I'm done in embarrassing stuff on my end.'_

"Yo... Tsuyuzaki..." Hidenori was still sweating profusely because he will always remember Yassan and it didn't help that Mahiru had the same hairstyle and even had similar looks as her. Even some tidbits of her personality as well.

"Tabata-kun. Are they your friends?"

Glancing them in the distance, Hidenori knew that Mahiru won't even interact with them at all, with the exception of Mitsuo after he let himself known to her. Trying to save his own ass from this trouble despite they are "bros before hoes", he feels that he needs to get out like they threw Yoshitake out when he has worn the panties of Tadakuni's little sister just to save their own ass. Nodding while profusely sweating, the stage girl sweat dropped, adding a nervous chuckle.

_'Ahhhh... Tabata-kun looks so nervous and he might think of me as someone else.'_

"Tabata-kun. I'm not scary, okay?.. Uhhhh... I-I'm sure of that!"

"A-Are you sure about that?!"

"Y-Yes!"

Tadakuni, Yoshitake and Mitsuo had lifeless eyes because she only talks to Hidenori and as for the rest them, its just paper writing with words. He went to them because he brought the baseball gloves that was used by him and his father. Because of her love of baseball, Mahiru wasn't being all shy anymore since there are people who would play with her just to live up with her passion.

_**As time passed by...** _

The boys, along with Mahiru were now ready with safety gear and all. Yoshitake was confident of his pitches and was holding the ball. Mahiru was the batter gripping the metal bat and swinging it for a test, causing every swing to create a small gust of wind due to her strength. Hidenori and the rest of the boys were shaking in fear, even Motoharu and Karasawa joined in after she agreed playing with them after Hidenori called them of course. Of course, everyone introduced themselves to be her friend and they was preparing to play ball...

_'Not even Tadakuni's little sister can compare to Tsuyuzaki's power!'_

_'She might be stronger than the Archdemon. What a creepy display of power...'_

Gulpping, Yoshitake was shaking in nervousness as he was seeing the catcher, who was Motoharu giving him a signal of a Fastball. He nodded and when he goes for the pitch, Mahiru was still nervous and swinging the bat with full force as Hidenori is the acting Umpire dodged the swing with Motoharu catching the ball. During that swing, the gust of dust makes the boys feel sweating.

"S-Sorry! I wasn't ready!" Mahiru bowed and apologized, rustling her shirt since she might be sweating due to being the sole female of the group and was embarrassed as this might be her first time to talk to them. But, she's shaking that thought and was ready to hit the ball.

_'What do you mean you're not ready?! We would have been dead if you have that kind of strength and the ball went into our direction!'_

Tadakuni and Mitsuo have an obvious sign that they are afraid of what happen if Tsuyuzaki Mahiru strucks the ball with the bat and it landed to them, caught off guard as well. Karasawa still have that stone look on his face before he can feel the disturbance of his stomach, puking on the groud causing the Hidenori to scream because he was the first one to notice it.

"Karasawa puked!"

_'This is bad. A girl like Tsuyuzaki. She had an innocent look on her face and with the strength like the Archdemon, he would be permanently be traumatized by his past...'_

"O-Oi Karasawa! Are you okay?" Tadakuni asked out of concern as he wants to help the man out, only for him to stop him. He indicated that he's okay as Mahiru was shaking and was bowing in rapid pace, even in a mantra.

"I'm sorry!"

"I-It's okay Tsuyuzaki. It's not your fault that they didn't inform you after all." Hidenori assured her and he decided to swap Motoharu and Karasawa for catcher and second baseman. He himself didn't know as well because he only befriended them since middle school and most of them have known each other since elementary like Yoshitake and Tadakuni.

The blonde male looks at Mitsuo, who actually doesn't want to pitch and knowing that Mahiru's power overwhelmed the boys a lot. Due to the arguments of who will pitch against her was in chaos causing Tadakuni to get annoyed as he went to the direction and getting the ball, facing the girl, who is happy she wasn't being treated as a freak of nature. Admitted, he would be scared if such power exists in her and seeing Karasawa was signaling him to do a forkball.

"Ready?"

Nodding, Mahiru was trying to fight her nervousness as being the only sole female in the group of boys who are just doing their thing while Yoshitake and Mitsuo are yet arguging still of who will pitch for Karasawa. Due to such fear, he throws the ball that it was only in the ground, buried like a tennis player served really hard in a clay court. Hidenori saw this and ranted, which Mahiru was so dismayed to the point that she left them to find Karen and Hikari as she didn't know that she left her bat because of being degraded, thanks to this event.

 _'I-I'm sorry Tabata-kun... I have to find Karen-chan and the others!'_ While that was true in some points, but her real reason is that none of this boys play baseball right to the point she's feeling ashamed and embarrassed as to why she comes and plays with them.

"What kind of throw is that, Tadakuni?!"

"You try and deal with her!" He ranted as he was obviously scared while Motoharu was obviously the peace maker of Yoshitake and Mitsuo. Karasawa on the other hand, sweat dropped and wanted to end this scene.

 _'The result of this game... No one wins. Tsuyuzaki left and abandoned this friendly game.'_ He also noticed that her bat was still there and he stands up, went to their direction and poking Hidenori in the shoulder, informing him by whispering his ear, "She left her bat."

He gasped and feeling like the world stopped as he told them to stop and they did. They saw that Mahiru's bat was still there that her "humiliation" took over that she didn't notice it. They looked at Hidenori with a smirk that he would return it back to her, just like Yassan did when she went to the riverbank that has a letter, to return his school blazer.

 **"AS IF I CAN DO THAT IN PERSON!"** He shouts and they expected him to return it back to the owner. Such a day for Tabata Hidenori, returning a personal belonging to Tsuyuzaki Mahiru who almost looked identical to Yassan.

**-It shows that Mahiru was dumbstrucked that her bat wasn't with her when she left the boys behind, even calling her friends to find them without knowing that Hidenori took responsibility since he's a friend of hers.-**

* * *

_**Stage Girl and Plans/Searches** _

_'Where are you as of late Futaba-han?'_ That's what's in the mind of a young dark blue haired girl with short length and having that stylish design which she was worried that her childhood friend named Isurugi Futaba was "missing" and she didn't even tell her where she'll go because its already night. Kaoruko Hanayagi is the girl's name of this scenario. She would then nodded and smirked a litter because probably Maya gave them the number or email of Hidenori. She decided to call the dude.

_'Hehe~ Tendo-han is such a savior to give us ummmmm... Tabata-han's contact.'_

She can hear that someone's snoring and that was Hidenori. He was really tired that he had to deal with both Maya and Claudine during that time when he was "JACK"... He even dealt as the Umpire for Mahiru to play baseball. Even at the chase before meeting any of those girls. He did answer it and got the phone, yawning.

"Hello..."

"Yes. Are you Tabata Hidenori-han?"

"Yeah... Who are you and how did you even get my contacts?"

"This is Hanayagi Kaoruko speaking and I got it from a friend~" She introduced herself and Hidenori groaned that he's tired of dealing with bizzare women as she giggled and is doing her charms yet again, "Now don't be like that Tabata-han~ I just need some help. An emergency. Can you provide me some contacts of your friends?"

 _'You're asking the wrong person... I want some peace and quite...'_ He didn't answer her response and groaned because his beauty rest was being disrupted by this girl from Kyoto.

"Tell you what Tabata-han, give me at least one number of your friends and I won't disturb you anymore. Sounds fair right?"

"Alright already Hanayagi," Hidenori groaned with her usual persuasive shenanigans and would then reply, "Drop the call so I can give you their contacts."

"Teehee~ Thank you Tabata-han, you have my gratitude~" She giggled and she can hear her phone hanged up as she noticed that Hidenori only give one phone contact... She checked it and noticed something, "Hmmm?" It says: 'Hiroki Eisaku'. She smirked a bit since she heard about him that he would help anyone, _'Time to tell this man and his group to help my problems about finding Futaba-han~'_

**Sometime Later...**

The Student Council boys of North High (minus the President obviously) have brought in by Kaoruko out of the city as she looks at them to which they can be useful to search for Futaba. Annoyed, Motoharu have remembered that Karasawa and the Vice President (Eisaku Hiroki) have accepted odd jobs again which pissed him off deep inside.

_'This is the same gag again! When will they learn that they should know how to say "no"?! You guys really gone yourselves to be exploited to women you simps!"_

"Thank you for accepting my requests, Eisaku-han and friends~"

"No problem... Hanayagi-san."

"I want you guys to search for this girl~ She's really small and she's also cute~" She shows the picture of her childhood friend and herself as she has that doting tone when regards to her childhood friend. Karasawa took the picture and since they haven't seen Futaba in person, he looks at her and asking a question.

"I'm sorry. Your childhood friend is a guy?"

"Hahahahaha!" Kaoruko laughed hard because if her friend knows about it, she would rant the living shit out of Karasawa and such for misunderstanding her gender. She waved her hand in dismissal while shaking her head, "No way! Futaba-han is a girl in any shape and form. Its just that her hair makes her look like a guy."

"Could you please excuse us for a moment, ummmm... Hanayagi-san?" Motoharu requested, stepping for these two guys. She didn't care much about these guys and what's important for her is that her childhood friend has been found. How did the delinquent even know her name? Obviously via the Vice President.

"Didn't you guys learn your lesson?!"

"We?" Both Karasawa and Hiroki were raising their eyebrows, holding both hands on their hips.

"I told you that our roles are not for odd jobs anymore! We promised that the girl who wants to find her lost dog is our last. This isn't the lost-and-found room!"

"But this one is very important." Hiroki points it out.

"Yeah but she has a smartphone and a GPS to point that out to find her childhood friend." Motoharu has replied to his point across as he rubbed his temples, "Guys, be firm that you say "no" next time to never get convinced to shady individuals."

 _'Hey hey Delinquent-han... I'm right here you know and calling a girl that needs help genuinely as shady comes off as straight up rude and tactless.'_ Kaoruko glares at the boys with such cutthroat look and crossing her arms under her chest.

"Vow yourselves that this is permanently the last time you'll do that, got that!?"

 **"NO!"** Karasawa stares at Motoharu with a straight face.

Motoharu facepalmed really hard as that was the same when they helped the girl who wants to find her dog, grinding his teeth with fury because things went down south on his end. Kaoruko heard of their joke as she decided to turn her back from them, snickering and trying not to burst out of laughter.

"Hanayagi-san, its not a good idea if you turn your back and laugh at someone's mischief." Hiroki reminded her, while the stage girl from Kyoto tries to regain her composure.

"Sure sure~ Whatever pleases the group~"

Motoharu closed his eyes that the client was a troll and he doesn't want to deal with more of those kinds of people. Karasawa sighed and he was actually beside Kaoruko, whom she's curious because none of them wears a hat and only he does. Hiroki's face was filled with emotions due to the fact that the hat wearing teen doesn't remove them at all due to his trauma in the past.

"Say, are you Karasawa-han?"

"Yes. How do you know my name, Hanayagi-san?"

"Hmmmm~" Kaoruko closed her eyes and hummed before giving him her answer, "From a few friends that metioned your name. Anyway, why are you wearing a hat by the way all day? Wouldn't that make you bald?"

 _'Why do you think if someone wears a hat, they go_ _bald?!'_ The Vice President gasped and his eyes went pitch black as sweat comes from his forehead profusely as the girl just asked him out of the bat due to curiosity.

 _'I'm sure that Karasawa doesn't wear one at home!'_ Motoharu wanted to make a move to stop her from getting all personal, only for the hat wearing teen to put a stop on it. His hand gave a sign language that usually means to avoid his gaze when doing so. He only glanced and faced her, which the girl from Kyoto was startled before she closed her eyes and giggling nervously.

"You really look intimidating Karasawa-han."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. Especially if someone got caught off guard."

"I see." He put all of those aside as Motoharu and Hiroki backed away a bit so that it would be only him and Kaoruko, whom she was attempting to pry his hat since to her, it might ruin his hair. He asked her again, trying to get his point that removing it was a bad idea, "Are you sure that you want me to remove my hat?"

"What's so dangerous about it?"

"You will get scarred for real."

"Removing a headwear like a hat isn't as dangerous as riding a motorbike in full speed~" She imagines her and Futaba riding together, while getting Cloud nine on her thoughts as Motoharu and Hiroki were just shocked that she wasn't budging and she didn't even care at all.

_'That analogy is too much! Riding a motorbike in full speed and removing a hat are two different things! Don't justify it from accident and intentional!'_

_'I guess that I don't have any choice huh? Okay... I hope you won't resent me when I'm doing this, Hanayagi.'_

Karasawa would see that this girl is persistant and he moved his fingers to signal the two to back away as he glanced to face Kaoruko. He closed his eyes and he pulled his off via his right hand as he faced her with his sharp brown eyes with matching hair color, showing like a diagonal slash from the mid right of his forehead to the side of his left eyebrow... The blue haired girl paled and she backs away and walking towards both Hiroki and Motoharu. While the boy wears his hat back, the girl from Kyoto was pale a bit while thinking.

_'Ehhhhh?! How did Ka-Karasawa-han survived that attack!? He might die from blood loss with that kind of scar! Maybe I tell Futaba-han that some mysterious mysteries should be left unsolved... A-Ahhh... Gotta focus of the task in hand.'_

Motoharu was confused as to why Kaoruko was trembling. Not in fear, but in disbelief because how come Karasawa didn't die at that time. If the Archdemon could have done much more, he would be dead by that time when he was a kid. No wonder he doesn't want anything to do about her. While the Vice President of North High and Karasawa was asking the people about where Futaba is, they have no clue and it only increases the worry of Kaoruko, believing that they can't get the job done.

When they are looking for her, it took them like "forever" which is obviously exagerrated, they noticed that a blonde haired boy was talking to a short haired girl to which she looked up to him and when Kaoruko has finally got her mission as she called her out.

"Futaba-han!"

"Huh? Kaoruko?! Why are you here and who are these punks?!" Unlike to some, she wasn't irrational yet they looked very suspicious, especially the Vice President as she points at him in an accusing manner, alarming both Motoharu and Karasawa, "Who are you?! Are you a criminal dressed as a high school student, old man!?"

Motoharu gasped and seeing that Hiroki was on his knees with a gloomy aura as that was like the final blow of his confidence because Futaba doesn't know who these boys are and even accused Karasawa for being a high school boy who came from a robbery because of his hat. The delinquent looking boy was caught off guard that if someone has the similar flare as Ringo, Isurugi Futaba was her name and she's protective towards her childhood friend. He points at her.

"Why judge them when you don't know them?! We are from Sanada North High and we are from the Student Council!"

 _'How is that woman? Do you think that you'll get away from bad mouthing-'_ His thoughts were interrupted when she gave him a deadly and bluntly saying to his face.

"I don't believe you. Show me evidence then."

"Hahahaha~! You don't need to put them down Isurugi-chan~" The blonde male with fair skin smirked a bit as he looked doen at the boys, all three of them were sitting at the floor while looking down in shame, "Alright guys, you can get up now."

 _'What's with the "-chan" honorific? Stop addressing me like that when we aren't close dumbass!'_ Not only it caught her off guard, but it rubbed her off the wrong way.

"President!" All of them are hugging him like children who felt joy that they have found their mothers. Ishida Eiji, Sanada North High's Student Council President patted their heads and smiles a bit, causing the blue haired girl to get irked by their antics before she went to Futaba and whispering her ear.

"Futaba-han. Where do you even met this guy?"

"Apparently, he was looking for them as well and asking me if there is a store for buying Nintendo Switch for his DQ games and he wants a discounted one. He introduced himself too."

"Ehhh?! Just for that!? That's wasting my sweet time, just to be with you~!"

 _'Could have used my Kaoruko senses until this idiot blocked the way.'_ She regretted that she made her worried and even treated the President as nuisance.

The boys have heard this and they are now all over Ishida and ranting him since it took them a lot of time and even wasting Kaoruko's time to find Futaba as that would just take a just a few minutes or so. At least, they made sure that the blue haired lady from Seisho won't get worried that much again.

**-Because it was an odd jobs from the boys ("maybe" last time), Futaba bowed in apology and paid them at least ¥3000 due to finding her and ranting Kaoruko about mistaken them as that from being a Student Council group from another school.-**

* * *

_**High School Girls are Funky: Impossible Video** _

Walking home, three girls were just doing their thing as they were wondering, how did the boys magically get along with the girls, especially stage girls who haven't even collab with stage actors (boys) at all? Then again, they won't argue about this AU shtick while one of them closing her eyes. Due to their scenario, all are wearing their representing school uniform, while the short purple haired lady with glasses grits her teeth. Kirisame Yanagi aka Yanagin would plan something.

"Ahhhhh! Why are these try hard high school boys are always getting to meet with the girls?! They are stage girls who haven't met with guys in a conversational level yet. And also, they don't need to meet up with guys like them!"

"Yeah!" It was second the motion by a girl with blue green hair in a rocking pigtails. Ikushima Kyōka also rants with her friend and protesting that these high school boys ever met the stage girls, "Who the heck do they think they are?! Its always been them and not us! They suck and they are like morons/virgins like Toshiyuki!"

"Uhhhh... Because its a what if?" Replied a girl with short length chocolate hair, giggling in an uncomfortable manner since it was awkward. Habara Miya, the former archdemon sweat dropped and mentioning Karasawa didn't help solve their problem at all.

"Listen Habara," Yanagin patted her shoulder while giving her some "advice", "If Ikushima's school did stage acting and not that light music club, you guys could have won against those boys in a sweep."

"Hey! The BGM of our school during the fight of our president and their president last time shows that we are superior!" Ikushima protested.

"But we will act decently, unlike those trying hard high school boys who will do it just of the sake of views!" The glasses girl does a pose.

_'What views? I don't think that they have a Youtube account and what's up with the pose? We aren't gonna take pictures of ourselves aren't we?'_

"Anyway..." Yanagin smirked and she would be making a decision that they'll watch a video in one of their phones, "Let's watch some videos!" She then search something about Karasawa and Ikushima looks at the particular video which has the girls looking at the direction of a certain hat boy.

"Guys. Isn't that Toshiyuki?"

"What are you talking about? Toshiyuki ain't po-ahhhhhhh?!"

This video was deemed impossible and fake. The girls were thinking that it was some troll who knows how to edit videos have done this before and it looked really convincing. When the video plays, there was the girls of Seisho and Karasawa (they assume due to his hat, not bothering the hair color) in it, which isn't good part of the case since Habara was getting pissed deep inside since the title was "Fly me to The Star, Danshi-kun. (In the girls case in their head, its "Fly Me To Karasawa.")

_'Oh no... Habara... It's just a troll video, making Toshiyuki look like a sleezebag.'_

_'Yeah. That's just Fly Me to the Star, while adding Toshiyuki's image with it. They are just messing with you!'_

Habara was taking deep breaths before she'll go back to full blown Archdemon mode before, smiling and her eyes closed as she gave an order, "Dislike and report it as well."

"Eh?! Why!? It's not even inappropriate!" Both of them faced her and whined since it wasn't perverted or anything. It's just adding the girls from Seisho plus Karasawa's image. Habara only insisted to report it and give it a dislike.

Yanagi and Ikushima were facing one other before agreeing to the brown haired girl from West High and clicking it as they even close it as well. Without thinking, without imagining themselves as people than those "crappy" high school boys mentality.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Karasawa (still wearing a hat) was shaking and feeling even more nervous, while showing hospitality to his new friends, Hikari and Karen when they befriended them with Motoharu. The one that shows concern was Karen, which the other girl "tched" and the positive girl was asking him.

"Are you okay Karasawa-kun? You look pale and shaky."

"Karasawa-san's a big boy," Hikari looks at her and just letting him do his job as a man who does look like a gentleman, "He can solve this issue by himself."

"Ohhhhh~ That's cool if he can do that!"

"He can."

 _'I doubt that I can survive...'_ He was still feeling the chills down his spine, feeling the Archdemon is mad and would just want to obliterate those girls, which he wants to back out... Such a case of bad luck for Karasawa Toshiyuki.

_**At the deep scenario...** _

A tall Giraffe looked at the scenarios like he has seen it all. He haven't known the boys yet, but the girls are. Beside him was a short length blue green haired girl also observed as well.

"Sanada North High and Seisho Music Academy huh? What an interesting meeting~"

"Indeed. The girls may have met with guys before, but not in a conversational or even friendship level."

"Oh well~ Looks like we are living in an alternative universe."

"Yes indeed."

The duo left and they are just planning on what to do next. A mystery thus thickens.


	2. High School Boys and Rinmeikan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It seems that the boys from North High were just meeting the girls from Seisho? Think again~! It would be some school who might have an another "Yassan-lookalike" for Hidenori to scream internally. Also, I noticed that there are less comedy moments for the Shoujo Kageki franchise and I want to have it a lot despite the game/manga has a few though, but a bit handful. This time, we are going to Rinmeikan and this group of five girls will be adding to the mix of the story. They will be added for the Daily Lives comedy. Let's get going, shall we?

_**High School Boys and Fooling Around** _

Because of boredom after school, Hidenori and Yoshitake were just doing janken at the park while they decided to do some dare that even a normal human being would find it a disgrace for their part. After a three over two loss for Hidenori again, Yoshitake smirked and waving his hand to do a dare yet again. His face went red and he doesn't want anything to do something glasses wearing teen gave a glare to Yoshitake.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Let's see~" The blonde male hummed and it wasn't a good day for Hidenori as he was on his competitive streak, something that they have been doing like when he wants to one up Tadakuni about it.

"Try to have a video of yourself dancing and upload it~" Yoshitake ended with a smug formed on his face, thus aggravting the boy.

"Don't mess me!" He shouts and his face was in a crimson mess, "I can't look at the mirror or the people in the eye anymore!" But Yoshitake dismissed his anger as a sign and wanted to see this moment to come. Getting his phone, he tried not to laugh that Hidenori was stiff when he danced, causing the boy to think.

' _I just want to die right now or I want my payback to show Yoshitake what "real" humiliation is!'_

At the far background and was at the entrance of the schol, a lavender haired girl snickered at the duo's antics as she has her trusty handcamera ready. Rinmeikan's Prankster/Former idol Ichie Otonashi, whom her last name is an irony since she's a loud invidual. She thinks.

' _Who are these guys? Whatever these creatures are, I, Ichie Otonashi will get everything from their comedy to antics!'_ In short, she's gonna get along wth the flow. How did they know these guys, apparently the girls from Seisho has already hang out with these guys and they told them about the jokesters of Sanada North High.

Yoshitake hollered as he's holding his stomach to avoid bursting out of laughter and chagrin, with Hidenori not even amused by his antics. He clapped, "Come on Hidenori~ More feelings of your actions~ It would be viral~"

"Shut up!" Hidenori shouted in shame while dancing like a total goofball, while not knowing that a girl is laughing at his antics as she noticed that he looks really stupid, thanks to the troll of North High like Yoshitake. He gasped and feeling that he'll be getting years of his life of shame when Ichie is showing herself to them.

"Oh yeah! I heard about you guys! You are those weirdos that our friends from Seisho have talked about."

' _Who are you calling weirdos when you are one yourself?'_ The two boys agreed with one another that this mischievous lady is also a weirdo herself due to her hyperactive persona.

"Sorry about that," Giggling, the lavender hair girl had her bright yellow green eyes, giving a peace sign while introducing herself with energy, "By the way, name's Otonashi Ichie and I'm a student from Rinmeikan~! Yeah, I'm a former Idol as well~! Nice to meet you two~ Uhhh…" She pondered again because she didn't know their names, but she heard their antics.

' _Otonashi? You're way louder than Mitsuo-kun's crying when he missed the goal when I was a goal keeper for his tryout in football and went straight rugby on me…'_ Hidenori gave the new girl a dull stare while not believing her surname is a thing.

"Are you sure that your surname is Ookoe and not Otonashi? Because it fits to you and your original surname doesn't match your character." Yoshitake added in his own take, feeling doubts if her Otonashi was just an alias or probably a coincidence.

"Why are you two were being such a jerk about my surname?!" She whined and huffed, crossing her arms as the duo just see the girl as a loud individual that is the exact opposite to her surname. Shaking it off, she smiled and stating her reason that she's here.

"I saw that you two were fooling around, so I decided to come and play for once~ Also, I just want to know who you two are~"

Unlike those other girls they have seen for now, Hidenori and Yoshitake noticed that Ichie is an extrovert which is indeed the exact opposite of her surname and wants to do some trolling to fit her prankster status. Also, it also comes from her revue that she played a role of a tengu, Japanese myth creatures who are smart and yet they are trolls like the kitsune and the tanuki. Shrugging, Hidenori and Yoshitake decided to introduce themselves and get this over with to fool around yet again.

"Tabata Hidenori."

"Tanaka Yoshitake."

' _Tanaka? Is this weirdo, Yuyuko's relative? I mean, not only they have same surname but also their laidback attitude is similar Although this guy isn't sleeping a lot like her.'_

"Should I call you your first names instead of your surnames~? It's kinda a pain to call them in a regular basis though." Ichie chuckled nervously, scratching her hair as she hopes that it doesn't offend someone like them. Luckily for her, Hidenori and Yoshitake didn't care what should they get called as long as they are fine with it responding her with a shrug.

"I don't mind though…"

"We got used to it…" Hidenori shrugged and wasn't even caring about it as long as they are comfortable with it. He casually talked about his bonding of his dad, "I was even called Glasses by my own flesh and blood."

"Hahahahah! Really~?" Ichie couldn't believe in her own ears, that someone who is very close to Hidenori and didn't call him son. Hell, he even doubted his abilities to help other people after the fuck ups that he made. He only covered his face in shame, only igniting the smug look of Otonashi, "Come on Hidenori-kun~ Tell me and Yoshitake-kun~ something interesting about the mishaps~"

The brown haired teen saw the grinning from Yoshitake and Ichie were so obvious that he was the tsukkomi of the group without Tadakuni around him. He ranted, pointing at the two in such fury, "Don't even say it like you can become a winner in a writing contest!"

"Just want a story from you~ I just want to know a new friend while having a good time." She gave him a thumbs up for "assurance", if she doesn't have to do a troll move to this poor glasses wearing teen.

' _You are looking forward for something Otonashi and I'm not gonna get fooled again.'_

"Come one man~" Yoshitake, nudging his buddy and was gonna make him convinced because when he did some scenarios with Yassan, he was really good on making the script, "You can just tell any story that you want to tell~"

' _You're suppose to be my supporting crew and not go abandon ship when there is hope! Don't sink the ship you idiot!'_ Hidenori's eyes widened that Yoshitake and Ichie were smirking, because he would be somewhat temporary in Tadakuni's place as a straight man. He then have to looks at the duo.

"Oh yeah… I think that we should tell an RPG story about the heroes were on a journey and-"

"What jobs do we have?" Ichie and Yoshitake replied in unison with eyes sparked of hope since Hidenori is a storyteller,despite the lavender haired girl doesn't know about his antics. But as the flow of the situation goes, she can go with the flow.

"Well… I would like to ask what weapons do you use when we are on a journey."

"Simple." Ichie huffed in a confident manner, smirking a bit as the trio were looking for someone to be the butt monkey, "I'd use a war fan~" It was her weapon of choice when she was on a revue.

"And, for Yoshitake?"

He chuckled like there was an echo as posed, making the glasses wearing teen and the "behaving" girl amused at his antics.

"I will have to use something to beat the demon lord~"

"Hmmmm~ Maybe I should have used the demon blade that was given to my master~"

"Eh? Who are you now?" Ichie feels that it was getting weird, even if she wants to go with the flow as they have found Mitsuo yet again. She smirked with a mischievous thinking, _'He looks like a good target for my pranks to be honest~'_

"My name is Jack ( **Jeeeyyyaakk)** ~! Now, you'll be assiting me with your dancing skills to give me an extra turn."

' _Is this Dragon Quest or Fire Emblem?'_

With how confused Ichie was, she still doesn't want to waver and winging it as usual. But, she laughed and pointing at the poor boy with Yoshitake trying to one up on Mitsuo, who did made him feel ashamed when they are telling stories of how dumb and annoying he is. Hidenori points at that orange haired boy

"See that person? He looks like a villager, but he's disguised as a ghoul who will eat humans."

"Really?! That's not a good idea if you ask me!"

Without his knowledge, Mitsuo got into Yoshitake's face as they are like "interrogating" him and he saw a new face that is a girl. To his shock, how did she even enter in an all boys school grounds? Probably got really bored and she wanted to have fun with the opposite gender as buddies by stealth. He looks astonished, he saw Ichie with a devious look which compared to Yoshitake's grin when he made his gundam as his bet for the kick the can contest.

' _A girl?! But why she's giving me the creeps and it's similar to Yoshitakes!'_

"You ghoul!" She points her fan on his face without touching it, as he knew that she was fooling around with these two morons, "Why are you here on the sacred grounds with us, humans!?" She was acting as of late.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Wiggling, he was being held by Yoshitake to which the guy is just giving signs to the girl, "I'm a human being for God sakes!"

"You are on denial." Hidenori pushed his glasses and leered at this poor guy, feeling that they are now starting to make him the butt monkey. Not just them, but for Ichie as well, "Just admit it and we might put out of your misery lightly."

' _Wa-Wait a minute, are they gonna kill me?! Oi, you guys are gonna be in jail for that!'_

"W-Wait…! Just don't kill me!" He pleaded to the trio, while Ichie pulled her fan away from him and spread it open to cover her lower portions of her face.

"What makes you think that we shouldn't kill you after disrupting the peace?"

"What shall we do to him?" Yoshitake asked her, ignoring the wailing and the screaming of Mitsuo were falling into deaf ears. Hidenori suggested to the prankster by whispering her ears in which it spells more bad news to the boy. She faced him and laughed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yoshitake and Hidenori letting it go as it was obviously a prank. Cruel, but still a prank nonetheless as Mitsuo, dumbfounded that he was being fooled once again by the two guys and now with Otonashi Ichie. She giggled.

"Calm down~ What makes you think that we'll do that? Of course we won't kill you~"

"He really is an idiot!" Yoshitake clenching his stomach and was laughing hard, like when Hidenori's glasses was "missing" and when he cried, no one cared.

"So gullible!" Hidenori agreed.

Trembling, Mitsuo wasn't impressed and he was obviously feeling hurt, like when Motoharu did a gum prank on him. He turned his back and run away screaming, "You fucking jerks!" As the poor boy left, the trio remains silent for a while that they didn't mean to make fun of him. Ichie decided to ask them.

"So, who is that guy now?"

"He's Takahashi Mitsuo, but we call him "Mitsuo-kun"." Hidenori shrugged before putting his hands on his pocket, "Why did you ask Otonashi?"

' _Mitsuo-kun huh? I'll remember that name. He seems to be an easy target and I prank Fumi most of the time at school.'_ The former idol nods and it looks like she has someone in use for her pranks in the boys category. But, she won't be going too far next time.

"Just curious about him~ He's a funny guy." She winked with a nervous laugh, ending with a touch that she sticks her tongue out with a peace sign.

' _Yep. She's a former idol alright.'_ They didn't fawn for her because she was just like them in antics as they both a sweat drop marks on their foreheads. Probably they had that remark because of her pose and didn't care much at first. But upon realization, she paled that she pranked him, like when she tries to draw someone who is asleep with permanent marker on the face.

"So… Whose plan was that? Tabata-kun or Yoshi-kun?"

"Neither of the above. How about you… Otonashi?" Both denied and Ichie would obviously not admit it as well. She giggled nervously as they would apologize later on that they didn't mean anything to Mitsuo. The trio thought in unison, ashamed and sweating in guilt without the boy knowing.

' _Sorry… Mitsuo-kun.'_

* * *

_**Stage Girl and Relative** _

When a teenage woman was going to Yoshitake's house, she called Yoshitake's sister. "Hey Aira-nee, have you seen Yoshi-chan?" Asking a girl with a deadpan voice, while yawning because she has a pillow ready to go and sleep in this place. She called Yoshitake's older sister "Aira-nee", which that was her first name because they are family relatives. Her short shiny light brown hair was looking around that it didn't changed despite she haven't seen him or her for a long time.

"My stupid brother? He'd probably be with his friends doing dumb shit and stuff like that." She shrugged and not even caring about him at all. She asked her as to why she's asking about it, "What about him Yu-chan?"

"I just want to know if he's still a believer of justice, like the Samurai of a rakugo play~"

' _I think that's way too old school for Yoshitake to like Rakugo plays.'_ Tanaka sweatdropped, seeing the girl smiling when mentioned about her passion and likes.

Yuyuko Tanaka, a stage girl from Rinmeikan All Girls Academy was Yoshitake's female cousin as she usually wants to watch TV with him and wondering if his sense of justice as Rubber Shooter comes from that Kamen Rider series and probably rakugo after she noticed that he also watches them as well to which his bravery was reflected to it and the Kamen Rider mask was his favorite show when he was a kid. She looked around and wanting to talk to him.

"Yoshi-chan! Let's watch TV together because Aira-nee would want to go out with her friends."

No response, Yuyuko was sensing that maybe Yoshitake was indeed hanging out with Tadakuni and the others. Closing her eyes and hummed, she grabbed her phone and she was indeed calling him by his phone.

***Riiiiinnngggg~!* *Riiiiiinnnngggg~!***

' _I wonder where would Yoshi-chan would be and who are his friends anyway?'_ Because of searching Yoshitake everywhere in the house and doesn't want to go out at the moment, Yuyuko would have to leave and she knows that his big sister gave her extra keys to enter the house if she wants to relax. Groaning, she can't even sleep without Yoshitake rambling about love and justice, whom they get along very well and it didn't matter if he's there or not, _'I can relax and do whatever I want if he's here or not.'_ Shrugging, she decided to sleep in his room without the guy knowing anyway.

_**Meanwhile… Road leading to Yoshitake's place** _

Yoshitake, Hidenori and Motoharu were now walking on their way to their place as they are now leading themsleves to the certain blondes place. When they notice before of the caller giving a missed call, it was "Yu-chan" as the name of the contacts, causing Hidenori and Motoharu glaring at him in a spiteful manner. Feeling that he'a gonna get his ass beat, the boy wants to have to do his special skill that he wasn't getting scolded: Lying straight to their faces with a straight look, no nonsense stare.

"Yoshitake."

"Hmmm?"

"Who is this "Yu-chan" that you are texting with?" Raising an eyebrow, him and Motoharu smelled a "traitor" in Yoshitake becauase he wasn't powering up his "virgin" shield against the ladies. However, before he even knows most of the boys since elementary and middle school (Hidenori), they are cousins whom she noticed that his love for justice is when he watches mostly sentai related series and they even went to different schools.

"Yu is actually a classmate of mine and Motoharu since elementary and she heard the news about the rumored "thing"." When he meant "thing", he means Habara who was once the archdemon. Motoharu only raising his eyebrow because there was no way that the girl was in their school and knowing that his straight face means he's lying. Because just for the heck of it, he's going with the flow

"Yeah… I haven't seen her for a long time not ever since she transferred school during the midst of the semester."

' _What semester? Is an elementary school system that advance here?'_ Hidenori was actually confused because he wasn't there at that time.

"Is that so?" Motoharu pondered and thinking about Yoshitake's cousin or whatever these boys would interpret as such. Hidenori was getting suspicious because ever since they are friends since middle school, he only mentioned his older sister but not his other family members.

After sometime, Yoshitake decided to knock the door because he wants to hang out with the delinquent looking boy and the chocolate haired teen wearing spectacles, without the plain boy on sight at the moment. He called out his sister obviously and he knows Yuyuko is a deep sleeper that the duo didn't even know at all.

"I guess that she's not here."

"Oi. Are you kidding me?"

"That's right." Motoharu agreed with Tabata's disagreements to Yoshitake's "truths" as the blonde haired male was seeing that this doesn't work. He decided to go somewhere and climb up to his room, causing both Hidenori and Motoharu to gasp in shock as the second main of glasses male's trio.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm looking for an entrance." Yoshitake gave them a thumbs up with an assuring look "Trust me~"

' _That's not something worth assuring for. You look like a panty stealer.'_ Hidenori and Motoharu gave him a incredulous glare while he left to find an entrance to let the boys in at the Tanaka residence. Because of his athleticism, he actually went into the second floor to go into his room and yes, he was sent flying by Tadakuni's little sister when she kicked him in the gut.

Yoshitake was getting a ladder just to go into his room by the window, while Yuyuko was obviously fast asleep without any care of the world. He was calling her out,but to no avail as it wasn't working out yet again. Aggravated, he decided to do something that he shouldn't done in the first place: Picking the locks or using a glass cutter to open it up. He had that dramatic look on his face, while trying to decide what to do.

' _Yu-chan, I know that once that you are asleep, it would be difficult for you to get up. But I'm gonna do this the hard way now…'_

Before that Yoshitake can even think about putting a hole into his window, Yuyuko instantly popped the sliding window open, causing the guy to scream and would fall down into the ground like what happen to Hidenori before.

"Oi Yu-chan! I'm falling!"

"Yoshi-chan?!" She saw that he was holding on the ladder in which screams can be heard and she wanted to save him yet again. However, she haven't seen him getting his ass whooped by Tadakuni's Imouto and was sent flying by her kick or Hidenori got thrown into the balcony when he was rejected by the girl that he wants to borrow a DVD or Tadakuni got ejected by a released German suplex by Aira (Yoshitake's big sister) herself. They did survive after all.

***CRASH***

The girl was stunned, seeing the fall of Yoshitake as he was groaning in pain which the Fedual loving lady left the room and just jumped into the window, causing Hidenori and Motoharu to gasp in disbelief that even Yuyuko Tanaka act like she's in fedual ninja in the Warring States era and didn't just went downstairs like a normal person. Instead, she's acting like on stage again. She just wants to help her cousin after all. Hidenori went tsukkomi mentally after noticing that her jump is similar to either ET or Air Jordan… It was up to their interpretation.

' _Don't jump into the second floor, weird woman! You'll break your legs and that jump! It's similar to that in E.T, doing a hang time in the air!'_

' _She really is Yoshitake's relative.'_ Motoharu had shadow in black covering his eyes, feeling the bafflement of the scenario as of right now. He added, _'Can she just went downstairs quickly instead of going Air Jordan with a risk of breaking her legs?'_

After their disbelief, they saw Yuyuko landed safely, rolling forward and she went towards Yoshitake to see if he's still alive, checking his pulse putting her head into his chest, "Yoshi-chan, I have to use my ninjutsu skills to heal your body pain. I'll save you from your demise." She's doing handsigns like when she did her Revue as the renegade ninja, Fuuma Koutarou.

' _I doubt… It exists here… Thanks for helping me… Yu-chan…'_ Yoshitake is on the floor, with the ladder on top of him and still wincing in pain that even Tadakuni's little sister's kick is comparable to this fall. He was groaning in such a hallow wail that she said it like he's gonna die, _'Don't say that I'll be gone by this, girl. I've been in worse though.'_

' _Now, you're a medical ninja in Naruto now? Don't or we get sued.'_

' _I don't think she cares at all…'_ Motoharu sweat dropped at Hidenori's paranoia, crossing his arms that this is just a family relative, helping on the helpless one. They have now discovered that it's not only that he has a big sister, but also a stage girl cousin from him. They only saw Yuyuko, trying to "revive" Yoshitake from his fall when he can just get up easily.

**-Yuyuko dragged Yoshitake by the foot (who was obviously still on the floor) without any care as she knew that he's stronger than that fall after talking to his older sister about his pain tolerance. Motoharu and Hidenori were flabbergasted of seeing this event.-**

* * *

_**High School Boys and Elegance** _

After dealing with their household chores, Tadakuni and with an another brown haired boy by the name of Juumonji Yasunori were now going to their part time jobs as they were reminded by Nago that probably they'll have a raise if they keep this up. The black haired teen was wondeing about elegance because they claimed to be popular by the ladies when that was a big fat lie.

"Yasunori."

"What?"

"What do you think of stage girls? Are they really elegant when they act or they are just plain weird?" He couldn't forget the horror that Mahiru shows her inhuman strength when she swings the bat. Yasunori raised an eyebrow as if that topic of out of his scope. He was thinking if his buddies from his school were talking about it.

"I don't know. Tadakuni, I expect that you talk about your buddies. What's up with your topic about stage girls and elegance?"

"We played baseball with her and yeah, she left because we didn't play baseball right. Also, they are a beauty and I'll admit to that."

The boy from Central High was giving him a deadpan look as he gave him a sneer out of envy because none of them have ever greeted with stage girls and it was also the matter of pride as well. They would have talked about the Takarazuka Revue (Pro Stage Girls), but their sales are somewhat costly for these high school boys to watch. Also, Yasunori didn't know who Mahiru even is.

"Who now? I couldn't believe that someone from the Takarazuka Revue (Because they are a counterpart of the Kabuki Theater.) would hang out to someone who is neglected as you do."

"No they aren't in the big leagues yet… They may look like one, but they aren't one just yet."

' _What kind of tone are you putting in Yasunori? Are you thinking that because someone who enrolled has similar/almost same systems as the revue would make me popular? Stop deluding yourself and go back to the real world.'_

Tadakuni and Yasunori noticed a beautiful long flowing, pale blonde haired girl with elegance screams at her look. She's wearing her casual attire and was checking at the time as she might have heard of these weird boys (mostly to Tadakuni). Fumi Yumeoji wants to take some time off of Ichie's pranks and mischief for now.

' _This is strange. I was told by Ichie to buy some pizza for us. Why here in the first place and it isn't open as well!'_ It pissed her off with that girl and his trolling antics are rising yet again. Yasunori nudged him and smirked, challenging Tadakuni yet again.

"Say Tadakuni. Do you remember what you said before? You are popular in your school."

' _I obviously make it all up and I'm sure that you are in the same page as me!'_ As irritated as the plain boy was, he doesn't know how he'll approach an elegant girl like Fumi as she's waiting for someone to assist her or even wanting to buy something for her group. Yasunori taunted Tadakuni yet again to challenge him and his claims of popularity.

"Alright Tadakuni. This is the bet, you try to woo this chick and I concede of claiming myself as popular~"

"Don't mess with me!" Tadakuni roared, clenching his fist which showcasing his discomfort with his appearance of a glow, "I ain't doing shit and it makes me look like a goddamn giggolo!"

"Hmmmm?" Fumi heard of the commission of both Tadakuni and Yasunori as she decided to see what's going on or she finds them annoying like Ichie. She noticed them as she called them out, "Hey! You two!"

' _There it is!'_ Unisoned both the duo as they turned around a bit to see an impatient Fumi Yumeoji as her beauty was unrivaled to some girls that they know in different schools and even believing that she's in an another level. Yasunori and Tadakuni were arguing with each other of who goes first. According to Fumi, they are trying to push each other to who gets first dibs to her which rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Are you two ogling me?"

"D-Don't look at me like I'm some measly low live pervert!"

"Wait a minute." Fumi examined Tadakuni since he was being mentioned by the girls of Seisho (especially both Junna and Nana) during the time when they are being dragged in the Underground Theater to whatever it was location, "Are you the plain man by the name of Tadakuni?"

' _Looks like Daiba-san told them that I was a boring cardboard character.'_ Having a vein popped out of his forehard, Tadakuni gave Fumi a deadpan look with a subtle hint of annoyance. He replied in a kind a manner while obvious trying not to get mad at that response, "You don't need to point that out... Uhhh…"

"Yumeoji. Fumi Yumeoji."

"Yeah… Right, Yumeoji-san." Tadakuni can see the elegance of Fumi, who crossed her arms and she just observed the duo.

"Oi Tadakuni," Yasunori glanced him in disbelief because a beauty of Rinmeikan like Fumi Yumeoji as it seems that she has heard of him, "Does she know you?"

"No. But she does heard my name."

"So, I apologize for misunderstanding your presence of that of a pervert," She sighs and shakes her head in disappointment knowing that she knows better than that, putting her palm on her forehead.

"We-Well… We understand about that. I mean, what are you doing in front of the Pizza stand?" Tadakuni asked, holding his bag that he's gonna dress up for the part job that he had and it was the same thing for Yasunori. Fumi was stunned by that question.

She was analyzing on what she can answer to this boy, as Yasunori was anticipating of what she'll have to say. She wanted to tell them that it was Ichie's idea to buy snacks for Rinmeikan because she believes that this girl was a rich kid, being an ex student of a very prestigeous school.

' _Should I tell this guys that it was Ichie's idea that got me into this? After all, that woman looks at me like I'm some rich kid who can afford pretty much anything.'_

"Oh I'm just hungry and I just wanted to take a bite off the pizza." She finished with a nervous laugh, covering her mouth with her hand like an oujo-sama, being haugthy as usual. Tadakuni and Yasunori gave her a deadpan look because they have seen the impression that Fumi is an elegant rich girl who wants to try commoners food.

"We worked here though…"

"Yeah." Yasunori nodded in approval.

"Oi, you're late you two…" They heard a deep female voice, in which there is lacking of manpower. Fumi turned around and seeing a girl in front of the window, sticking her head out to call these two out. Having short length black hair, she had a very irritable look with glasses, wearing a handkerchief bandana as well and matching the female Central High school uniform, "Stop flirting with the blonde haired lady right there or people will get the wrong idea."

' _We didn't have any intention like that Nago-san!'_ The two boys were having the same wavelength of trying to make an excuse of themselves.

"Wa-Wait a minute Nago-san! Ev-Even if I want to have a girlfriend soon, I don't like this atmosphere!" Tadakuni was getting frantic, trying to explain the whole scenario. It obviously made Fumi embarassed and ranted at the girl, who is now revealed as Nago.

"T-That's just not real if we just say "I love you" to a stranger!" Yasunori followed up to where the plain boy picked up, while Nago raised an eyebrow at his response before getting her attention to Fumi.

"Th-That's right! Why am I even talking to that boring person like Tadakuni!? We only just met and he doesn't look like an animal in heat looking for a partner!"

"I ain't boring Yumeoji-san! You just judged me based on my basic looks!" He retorted. He may find her elegant at the first glance, but she just complained about how he looked so basic compared to his buds.

' _Yumeoji? I don't know who that is… But maybe that she looked like a prodigy when looking a her first hand.'_ The coworker of Tadakuni and Yasunori hummed as she points at the pale blonde haired lady, who was startled at Nago.

"You… Rich girl." Nago's brown eyes stared at Fumi's sharp blue green ones because she can recall Tadakuni having female friends in other schools or someone even knowing him, "Where do you know about Tadakuni just now?"

It really hit her in the head. How did she ever know Tadakuni? She could have said: "Someone from Seisho", but it won't work because Yasunori and Nago might not heard of that school before except for Tadakuni himself. She just looked at Yasunori as a source that she just heard of him.

"I heard of his name because that's what his friend is mentioned it." She points at the guy, "You, who are you by the way!?"

"Ahhhhh… I'm Juumonji Yasunori. Tadakuni's co worker." He jabbed his thumb to the girl who called him, "That right there is Matsunaga Nago. She's like the leader of the group."

"Well… She does look like someone that does have common sense." An arrow went to Yasunori and Tadakuni, to which Fumi does have the blunt side of her thanks to the influence of Ichie. They went down, causing Nago to get out and rants at the duo.

"Get up and don't embarrass yourseleves!" She faced Fumi and bowed in apology due to the shameful moment, "I apologize dear customer. My fellow workers are showing off too much trying to get popular as usual because boys are boys."

' _Nago-saaaaaannnnn!'_ Tadakuni and Yasunori were shocked when she just non chalantly trolled them, just like in his dreams when trying to meet up with "mirror girl". Fumi hummed and gave the boys a blank look.

"Here I thought that the Tadakuni that I've heard from my friends on Seisho isn't desperate for popularity. Guess that I was wrong." She then wanted to order the pizza that Ichie wanted and Tadakuni just got up, feeling that his pride of being popular was down and it was mutual for Yasunori as well. But Nago later clear up soon that they aren't that bad despite Fumi had second thoughts as she finally gave her the pizza that she ordered.

* * *

_**High School Boy and Lookalike** _

Looking at the sky, Tabata Hidenori was sitting at the grass, looking at the riverbank and he knew that the girl from West High isn't here because she was gonna try and expand her light novel. Sighing in relief, he closed his eyes and he wander his mind about what would he think if that girl will come back once she's done doing her school activites. He closed his eyes and was grabbing his bag to check if there are some manga that he brought with him.

_'She seems to be bummed out. At least that I have a peaceful day at the riverbank all by myself~'_

He didn't know that beside him by the far right there was a dark blue haired lady, looking at the sky with her pondering dark blue violet orbs, moving her strand of hair with her hand as she also feels the cool wind flowing with that beautiful pristine hair of hers and her mouth curled into a smile. She had a different school uniform as well and it was in a maroon/brown color.

"The wind seems to be gentle today, right?" She faced Hidenori with a sweet smile on her face, but the boy was dying inside yet again. He began to wonder if the author was messing with him that everytime he wants to take a break, there are "Yassan-lookalikes" who will haunt him in his sanity or his sleep whichever he puts on his thoughts.

_'How many are they Author? Are you having fun to see me in agony emotionally? Because this is not funny anymore!'_

"Y-Yeah... I guess so." He was unsure about his answer as he turned his head sideways and while she has some features of Yassan, she was obviously different that Hidenori didn't even notice at all. She giggled that he kinda funny and interesting about this guy. She apologized and introduced herself with a gentle aura around her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see you there. My name is Tamao Tomoe and I'm a student of Rinmeikan All Girls Academy and in case you didn't notice, I'm also a stage girl too. You must be?"

 _'Another stage girl?'_ He was crying internally because he's already having experiencing three... No, four stage girls from Seisho with their "unique" personalities and their quirky acts. He was shaking like a leaf, ' _No more... Stop beating up this poor high school boy's feelings already... I already have dealing with the four of them from Seisho.'_

"Are you okay?" The leader of Rinmeikan went near to him, who sits down as she wants to comfort him due to the kindness that she learned from her familiy and such. Only Kaoruko knows her weaknessess and none can even detect it, "Sir, you don't look so good. Maybe I should have brought you in to the nearest hospital uhhhh..."

 _'Thank you for your kindness... Uhhhhh... Tamao or what should I call you. But I'm not that sickly to go to the hospital.'_ Hidenori was so nervous and he was actually blushing for the first time, probably out of embarrassment because this girl is much more approachable than Yassan herself. He blurted out of nowhere without even looking at her in the eye

"...Ata... Nori..."

"Hmmmmm?" Tamao tilted her head and she didn't get what Hidenori wants to say.

"Ummm... I'm Tabata... Hi-Hidenori..."

_'It looks like he jammed his words. Perhaps that I should give him some space before he'll think something else... But I do get his name.'_

"Please to meet you, Tabata-kun."

Tabata-kun. That's the name when Mahiru called him as that and he was even more afraid that if Yassan will be seen on the background, probably she'll be enraged that he's mistaken either Mahiru or Tamao as her for they have similar features together. Sweating, he knew that she was asking about the wind and began to formulate some strategy that won't make the atmosphere awkward for the both of them.

_'Calm down Hidenori... This Tamao Tomoe-chan isn't the same as that creepy girl and our acting would be different. What should I say to her to fit in this case?'_

He looked at the sunset and remained that stoic look on his face while continuing his dialouge and unlike Yassan, Tamao can talk and even wants to have a chat with Hidenori. Being an understanding girl that she is, she sits beside him which causes an even more of an awkward situation causing him to even have a louder dialouge in his head.

_'Why are you sitting beside me?! Are you trying to put harm in my health!? Damn it... I can't think straight anymore!'_

Tamao glanced a bit, noticing that it was the exact opposite of what happened. She wanted to be friends with him and having a casual conversation with a guy like him. But it was the exact opposite for Hidenori, like her admirer when she holds her hand while giving concern and she blushed af. She was feeling bad that he was taking deep breaths.

"Tabata-kun. Are you running out of breath? I'll help you if you want to be relaxed."

But Hidenori was texting both Yoshitake and Tadakuni by his flip phone, as he was shaking his hand from this embarrassment of his and he's hiding it very well. He begged for the Gods to be saved from this awkward scenario. Even if he texted them, unlike the last time, they didn't come this time.

_'Sa-Save me from this awkward sceanario. Tamao-chan can't even read the atmosphere. This is an obvious "boy meets girl" scenario when a new guy was being left out and she wants to help him out.'_

Hidenori wanted to end this barrier that was being held him back by doing some poetic lines that he puts up above his head, "However... The wind averts itself into the stars."

_'What am I talking about?! It doesn't make any sense!'_

The leader of Rinmeikan closed her eyes and was trying to hold her laugh because. While she's warm, caring, kind and understanding to everyone, It makes Tamao laugh with his odd sense of humor and that was a huge plus for her. She beamed, glancing in an angle that she can see the guy.

"The line doesn't make sense at all. But, its funny." She faced him, feeling close to him while the boy was obviously trying to keep his distance, "You really can act if you chose to, Tabata-kun."

"R-Really?" He wasn't in his dialogue anymore as Tamao is indeed using her voice to talk to him. Unlike Yassan, she would voice out as to what she thinks, either trivial or important. She knew that he sees her as someone else while closing her eyes trying to put her head on his shoulder. Hidenori was frozen, looking at the sight that they are like lovers. But he was even more terrifed if people saw them like this... They'll really kill him for real.

_'Wh-What the hell is this?! This isn't a getting-to-know bonding as friends anymore! This is like we are an official couple by paper out of nowhere and I don't even know anything about Tamao Tomoe! Stop that, people are gonna see it the wrong way!"_

He wants to get out of this awkward situation and was obviously looking for both Tadakuni, alongside with Yoshitake. Tamao on the other hand, she was getting really close to him while the boy wants to leave in an instant because somebody will see them and eventually, he'll get himself killed by some of the fans of hers as well. Trying to move out of the way, Hidenori was sweating bullets. Her gestures were signs that people will see them as a lovers and he believes that there are people who are way more weird than Yassan.

' _Oi… Tamao-chan, I don't think this isn't funny anymore. Stop, or I'll cease to exist as a character!'_

Suddenly, a voice of a girl an be heard while it causes Hidenori to get flinched and backs out of Tamao, who obviously gets confused as to why he acts like he's scared of her. Granted, she doesn't know who Yassan is and yet he sees her as an another version of her. The girl was even more concerned without knowing that there is someone is gonna get his head and cut it off. The glasses wearing male blushed and paled at the same time since it was the very first time that someone from the opposite sex gets really close to him.

"Wh-Why are you so scared Tabata-kun!? Am I not good enough to be your friend?!"

' _That's not the point here! People tend to misunderstood what I'm doing, but I'm sure that someone is gonna go out there and would likely sending death threats against me!'_

"Tamao-senpai!" Before the girl can speak up, she noticed that the lady was so close to Hidenori which would lead to devastating results. She had lonf flowing brown hair with a ponytail style which was tied in a white hairband. Her red violet gazed at Hidenori's gray ones, squinting them as that releases her killing intent towards the poor boy.

"Tamao-senpai, who is this buffoon right there like he's clinging on you?"

"Eh? You mean Tabata-kun?" The leader of Rinmeikan have entered the trigger mode of her admirer, she glanced at the trembling boy who obviously wants out as she introduced the girl, who obviously had jealousy in her veins whenever she's friendly to anyone, "Tabata-kun, I'd like you to meet Akikaze Rui or Rui-chan as I want to call her."

"The rumored "pervert" Tabata Hidenori-san huh?" Her cold steely glare makes the poor glasses wearing teen in shambles and fear, thinking what to do next.

' _Oi who are you calling a pervert and that look isn't like someone who wants to be friends… She looks like someone who kills the villager that she doesn't like and become a corpse! Before that happens, I have to excuse myself~'_

"Okay…" He composed first, stands up and waving his hand to say goodbye to the two girls, "Nice to meet you Akikaze-san and I should excuse myself first Tamao-chan~" Chuckling nervously, he hoped that the girl won't get into an another misinterpretation yet again.

' _-chan?! Who the hell does he think is, calling Tamao-senpai like they are close to each other?!'_ Rui was furious and was jealous because she called her as her admiring senpai and not even herself can do that.

"Eh? I just want to befriend you and getting to know you more Tabata-kun."

"Well… My dad is coming back from his work and I should be at home early~" Hidenori gave an apologetic smile to the leader of Rinmeikan, only for Rui to show some disgust to him before Tamao could even speak.

"Huh? You leave just now at Tamao-senpai's presence and she's being hospitable to you…?"

"You look like you just want to eliminate me!"

"Why should I do that? Tamao-senpai doesn't want her new friends to get hurt~" While Tamao was oblivious at the devious smile, Hidenori obviously knew what that is and he feels that Rui was jealous that she thought that he's getting ahead of her.

' _Why are you jealous at me when I'm trying to process what the fuck is going on right now?!'_

"So… Ye-Yeah… I'll see you next time~"

"Also, don't use lines that are obviously straight up from a reality TV show."

Hidenori runs away after the "jealous" stage girl responded to that comment. Tamao saw that and was sad to see that her newest friend that is actually a guy was scared of "her". She sighs, "He just left…" But in realization, Rui left to chase Hidenori to apologize to her after making her "sad"

"Eh? Rui-chan is gone too?!" She was shocked that Akikaze Rui's jealousy got the best of her and was after Hidenori's head, who obviously screamed at the top of his lungs.

**-Hidenori screamed, running as fast as he can and cried comically, as an enraged jealous Rui was going after his head after making Tamao "sad" when he decided to leave due to her scary approach. Tanaka Yuyuko was right, Rui gets jealous easily when her beloved senpai gets close and friendly to anyone (even worse if its guys).-**

* * *

_**Stage Girls and Arguments/Misunderstandings** _

At the fastfood chain together, Motoharu noticed that the stare of Rui was intense when she looks at Hidenori, who obviously ndidn't want to meet up to her gaze because she already considered him as the "rival" of Tamao's affection and the leader was oblivous to this case. He knew that once no one will try to defuse the tension, the certain Akikaze will jump into her chair and pounce the glasses wearing male like a hungry wolf, savegely attacking its prey. He decided to speak up.

"Um... Tamao-san, Akikaze-san. Aren't you being hard to Hidenori?"

"Tabata-san is my rival and I need to be on guard at all times with his perverted gaze would attack the beautiful flower like Tamao-senpai!" Rui accused Hidenori for being a pervert as she heard of him when the girls of Seisho discussed about the boys of Sanada North High. While Rui was indeed not trusting Hidenori for one bit, Tamao on the other hand closed her eyes and waving her hand in dismissal and it was all a misunderstanding.

' _What rivalry are you even talking about, crazy woman?! This is a one sided thing! Like I said, I don't know a damn thing about Tamao Tomoe at all!'_ Hidenori's forehead was showing a vein popped out due to embarassment and anger that Rui's accussations went way over the top when Tamao is involved.

"I don't think Tabata-kun isn't like that after all~ He's really nice and weird in his own right."

' _You're making the misunderstanding worse! You didn't know that you are triggering this girl some more!'_ Hidenori, sweating profusely as he lowered his head and avoiding Rui's gaze at all costs.

_'You are way too understanding Tamao-senpai. Tabata-san isn't what he is!'_

_'How did we even reach into this conclusion?'_ Even Motoharu himself don't know how Rui Akikaze being so overprotective to Tamao and treating Hidenori like he's the enemy as the boy doesn't know what's gone into her head. Sweatbeads formed and a frown is shown into the "delinquents" face as he can feel the tension rising even more while Tamao doesn't even know what's going on because the girl knows how to hide her anger and Hidenori is obviously shivering in horror for God knows what she'll do to him.

_**Flashback (The Chase)** _

_**Hidenori was running again over town and instead it was like Yassan's that someone told him that her friend was her classmate, Rui wants to kill him for "tainting" Tamao as he doesn't even know why she's does that. The girl was ganging on him while he was moving faster to avoid feeling her wrath. He began to wonder, why would she chase him like its the end of the world and the jealousy was all over the place.** _

' _ **Wh-What is this!? Why is this too good to be true!? Tamao-chan only wants to comfort me as a friend and I don't even see it as romantic! What did I do?! I don't want to die earlier!'**_

" _ **TABATAAAAAAA!" Roared an enraged girl as she was hunting him down like a rabid dog locking its eyes on its prey. Tamao was obviously wanted to stop her from doing the unthinkable. She knows him thanks to Tamao yet again.**_

' _ **Not good. Rui-chan's lost it and if I won't solve to even talk her out of this misunderstanding, she would really try to inflict harm on Tabata-kun.'**_

_**On town, Motoharu was doing some errands from his sister yet again to cook food as he sighs and he internally was in pain, 'Nee-chan, you shouldn't get influencd from those bullies please. I don't want to lose years of my life.'** _

" _ **Hmmmm?" He sees that Hidenori was running for his life as he was shocked, being grabbed by the collar of his uniform while getting dragged to make sure Rui won't find him. Panting, the boy crossed his arms and asking him, raising an eyebrow if he was telling the truth. He misunderstood. Hidenori wasn't like Yoshitake at all.**_

" _ **What's going on?"**_

" _ **Some girl is now… Even worse than Yoshitake's older sister!"**_

" _ **Huh? What do you-" Before he can finish his sentence, the eyes were red in fury and the girl was ready to give Hidenori some hell, until someone screamed as she stopped her assault.**_

" _ **Stop!"**_

" _ **Eh? T-Tamao-senpai?"**_

_**Motoharu didn't knew what really happen and all he can remember was Tamao apologizing to the duo due to the rash actions of Rui, while it was all directed to Hidenori himself. They decided to introduce themselves with Rui, obvious relunctant of giving her name to them. The glasses wearing teen knew that without the kind delinquent, he would be getting chased or even worse, "observed". As an insurance policy, Tamao asked both Hidenori and Motoharu to hang out at the fastfood chain, shocking both of the boys of North High. Rui, obviously protested while giving an eagle-eye's glare to Hidenori.** _

' _ **Are you kidding me now?!' Surely, the brown haired boy did not agree with this and even the girl feels mutual as he does.**_

_**Flashback Ended** _

Even if Tamao tries to diffuse the problem and misunderstanding between Rui and Hidenori, it was getting worse because she thinks that he's nothing more than a measly pervert unless the gentle girl of Rinmeikan can help her snap her out of it. Motoharu claps to stop the tensions getting higher as he too, feels nervous that the girl wants a piece of Hidenori.

"Okay okay… Please relax you two or people would misunderstood an another scenario that it would be a tsundere getting angry to her crush."

' _Don't mess with me! What tsundere?! That Akikaze chick genuinely wants me out!'_ Hidenori might whiten out and grinding his teeth, staring at Motoharu with such incredulity. On the other hand, Rui wanted to rave at the boy, trembling when she's pointing him as Tamao as usual tries to smoothen the lines.

"Now now~ Let's just get along and not getting into a huge misunderstanding, okay?" Giving a nervous laugh with her eyes closed, Tamao smiled uncomfortably because the antics of Rui might cause them into trouble. Even Yoshitake's "cousin" would have agreed with the duo that she gets jealous when someone is talking to her beloved senpai and if she's there.

"Only when Akikaze stop from having a look that wants me dead." Hidenori tried to keep his cool, noticing that Rui kept watching him while Motoharu, also having his issues if his sister found out that he's late again of his errands. He checks at the clock, as the blue violet haired girl wondered.

"Are you alright… Ummmm?"

"Kuroshima… Kuroshima Motoharu."

"Ah right… Kuroshima-san~" Tamao smiles nervously and in hopes that Rui doesn't get jealous instantly everytime someone is friendly to her. Luckily for Motoharu, she's focused on Hidenori because she did see him in the riverbank, mistook the act of kindness as "romantic moment".

"I'm okay Tamao-san."

"Kuroshima-san… Tell me if Tabata-san is a good guy." Rui's determined looks says it all and wanting to know if he can be "trusted" whenever Tamao is alone. Not only Tamao was getting nervous if things gets really ugly, but Hidenori seems to be annoyed by that misplaced jealousy. Motoharu sighed and looked at her in disbelief because even Rinmeikan's leader didn't find him suspicious when they are alone together and was just chilling out.

"Geez…" Motoharu sighs and looks at the girl, believing that this is pitiful according to this delinquent looking male. He asked Tamao about it as why she gets jealous whenever she's close to someone and even worse if it's a guy because to her, they are rivals if someone liked her admirable senpai.

"Is she ever like this when you are being friendly to someone?"

"Hmmmm?" She hummed and Rui was just keeping an eye on Hidenori, to which the boy just wants to leave and not getting his ass in danger yet again. She gave him an innocent smile as she didn't notice it at all, "I don't know because Yuyuko-chan told me about it."

' _I knew it. She's like Ringo-chan, but not worse than her honestly.'_ Motoharu eyes, covered by shadows as he gasped because Tamao wasn't aware about Rui's feelings at all. Hidenori looked at the girl, feeling that he deserves the break that he needs because his spot as a tsukkomi was just like Tadakuni.

"Oi… Akikaze, are you by chance…"

"Huh?!" She went jumpy that her assumptions about her having a mega crush or even in love with Tamao, face in a crimson mess as she rants at him yet again because the jealousy was very obvious.

"Wh-What makes you think like that Tabata-san?! Tamao-senpai is someone that I've looked up with because she's the one that helped my confidence issues before and becoming a star!"

' _Then why are you planning on making me your damned rival when I don't know a thing about her?!'_

With Tabata Hidenori and Akikaze Rui are trying to compromise themselves on trying to "win" Tamao's "affection", Motoharu and Tamao saw the duo going at it when in actuality, it was obviously one sided with Rui is being the aggressor and Hidenori being the meditator. The gentle girl was gettingg shaky as she wanted to make the two stop fighting for her though the glasses wearing teen doesn't give a shit and just wanted some peace and quite.

"Ummmm… Kuroshima-kun. Can we stop Tabata-kun and Rui-chan quarelling with each other?" She glanced at seeing that people might notice them again, before giving him a look that she can't stop them, "People might look at us."

He sweat dropped and groaning because of the scenary that happens to them again, "I think we should let them be for now. They are like kids fighting on who has the best toy." Tamao sighed and she would try her best to ignore them as they are gonna order for those two.

**-Motoharu and Hidenori were facing the duo, as Rui was reprimanding Tamao to stop her apologizing that it wasn't her fault with the brown haired teen with glasses had an unimpressed look that it took her to realize that it was a misunderstanding all along.-**

* * *

_**High School Girls are Funky: New Entries** _

Yanagin, Ikushima and Habara were looking for people who are now trying to get their attention. The short purple haired girl smirked, knowing that they'll be the one to be their new "members". Short after, they noticed Kaoruko and Futaba who happens to be around the area were like "Called" by Karasawa just in case and as a compensation for what happen. The girls were stalking around as if the two are like celebrity couples. Futaba can sense this which aggravates her.

"Oi! If you want to see us, come out now!"

"You don't need to be that aggresive Futaba-han~" Kaoruko reprimanded her, only to get ignored due to her overprotective stance. She closed her eyes, chuckling nervously, _'None that can stop her from finding the culprit.'_

 _'Oh shit... Are we_ _caught?'_ Yanagi was sweating and Ikushima followed the skit, causing Habara having that confused look on her face while she had a gut feeling that Futaba may have found them due to her "senses". If she had the gut feeling of finding Kaoruko, why not these high school girls who usually picks on poor Karasawa?

"Hey~ Our chocolates ain't expirin' so come out come out whoever ya are~" Kaoruko singsonged and teasing to those who are stalking them as she added more to make sure they'll be out of the bag, "You don't need to stalk us ya know~? My "friend" here wants to meet you."

"You're trying to mislead the whole thing! Stop messing around Kaoruko!" Futaba ranted at her antics.

' _Eh…? Expired chocolates!? How did she know?! Did Toshiyuki told this "Kaoruko" girl about that incident?! Wait a minute… Who is she in Toshiyuki's life!?'_ Yanagin and Ikushima were on the same wavelength while avoiding the wrath of Habara who was silent for the whole time.

' _Don't explode right in front of us Habara or we'll die!'_ Yanagin and Ikushima were hugging each other, trembling in fear as they know what the brown haired girl is capable of doing things that are unthinkable like getting a rock to smack their heads repeatedly when the duo were having a "showdown".

"Don't worry about that Futaba-han~" The short blue haired girl faced her with a devious grin on her face, cupping her left cheek using her right hand before diverting her attention to her surroundings, "I mean, Karasawa-han may have know this girls that he told me before."

"Did he share a lot of things to you?"

"Hmmmm… A certain someone have shared a lot of things because of that traumatic incident."

"Traumatic?"

' _Maybe I shouldn't let Futaba-han know about the dark secrets without him knowing or Karasawa-han won't trust me ever again.'_ Even though she's extremely close to Futaba, Kaoruko Hanayagi knows how to keep a secret despite being too sly when someone looked at her in a first glance.

"Nevermind about that Futaba-han~ Let's just ask directions to where Karasawa-han's place is." Kaoruko dismissed the discussion and just wanting to know where Karasawa lives, just to get to know him more. The short girl was curious as to why her childhood friend was keeping this a secret. Then again, that's someone else business (Karasawa) and she's shrugging it off.

' _I hope that you know what you are doin' Kaoruko or people would misinterpret our actions about Karasawa's visit.'_ Futaba sighs and shakes her head.

_**Karasawa Residence** _

The hat wearing teen has a dark gloomy aura surrounding him, tremebling in horror because he doesn't want those measly girls to know that he befriended the following: Aijo Karen, Hikari Kagura, Futaba Isurugi and Kaoruko Hanayagi (Especially that impish blue haired girl).

' _Not good… If Hanayagi knows where I live and Habara took a peek at her, this would be a huge disaster.'_

Beside him was a black haired boy with sleepy yet droopy eyes, smiling a bit to assure that he won't be in trouble. Takahiro Matsumoto from Sanada West High was his friend and he even helped out during the Archdemon war as he was also in fear of Habara as well.

"Oi Karasawa. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Habara and her group shouldn't know about this appointment."

Takahiro closed his eyes, weighing the situation of what can he do to help his buddy. He knows nothing about the duo of Futaba and Kaoruko, but he'll definitely see them once the shenanigans started. He remembered Yassan chased someone from all around town to remind him (A certain glasses dude) that Takahiro was her classmate and nothing more.

"Oh yeah. You don't like what happen to my classmate, chasing a boy from another school and you would be in the receiving end from Habara huh?"

"I-I'll die."

"Everyone would agree with you."

Karasawa was looking outside of his residence and he was shocked that Kaoruko and Futaba were coming from the distance to which he went back, reminding Takahiro as he was trembling, drenched in sweat.

"Once they are here. Tell them that Karasawa isn't here, okay?"

"Okay? But they aren't like Habara."

"Trust me. That girl is too devious."

_**Outside of the Residence** _

While Yanagin, Ikushima and Habara were peeking at the two girls from Seisho, Kaoruko and Futaba were looking for a sign that says "Karasawa" which unknown to them are neighbours of Habara. Humming and smiling, the lady from Kyoto wanted to surprise the guy causing Futaba to get confused and weary of her impish ideas.

"I know that you want to meet with the guy because he's interesting at some point, but what are you planning again?"

"Hmmmm?" Upon thinking of what she would do, Kaoruko glanced a bit as she smirked at the trio of Yanagin, Ikushima and Habara while not caring about their reactions, causing the trio not really impressed by her "greeting". She gave Fubata an innocent smile, "We should introduce ourselves properly if Karasawa-han had a visitor."

Futaba just gave up of protesting and she just went along with her, "Alright. But I'm watching over ya."

"Kaaaay~"

While the two have found the place, the trio have different reactions when they remembered that trollish smug from Kaoruko.

' _The fuck are you so smug about bitch!? Ya wanna fight me, huh?!'_

' _You should know your place the next time we meet again!'_

Yanagin and Ikushima grinded their teeth, veins like they are going to burst and their fist are clenching so tight that the duo wanted to strangle that blue haired woman while Habara had her plans to meet this woman, trying to not getting into bloodlust. The anger of the duo drwarfs of this former "Archdemon's" rage deep inside her.

' _Kaoruko Hanayagi, huh? I want a conversation with that girl about Toshiyuki-kun._ _'_ She was remembering about the Hanayagi family's reputation in the country. Her family is known in Japan, especially about traditional dancing in her hometown in Kyoto.

**Somewhere at an empty stage**

Elle and Giraffe were looking at the great picture that those rowdy high school boys were now meeting the second school which is Rinmeikan All Girls Academy.

"Sanada North High's antics have attracted the girls like a magnet with the girls, being the metal parts."

"Indeed…" Elle nodded, feeling that these boys might be useful on helping the girls behind the scenes or even part of the production team and such. (1) There is someone who looks like a suffed toy, but it was human sized and was large than Elle as he snarked at what would be similar to that of Kaoruko, when she called him an "Abomimole" (?)

"Those boys from Sanada North High meeting those girls? They are trouble makers like that ill minded girl from Kyoto-ryuu."

"What makes you say that Andrew?"

"Look at Tanaka Yoshitake and Tabata Hidenori for example… It makes that girl from Kyoto look tamed compared to these two." Said the creature named Andrew and it was obviously that he wasn't having a good impression of them.

"Hehehe… I think that if you add her, those two boys with Otonashi Ichie-san… Can you still keep your sanity, Andrew?" Giraffe mused with that question. The mole groaned and feeling that his head would have a major headache once the boys will be on the theater.

"Can't say what will happen to me… But, I'll try my best to keep my sanity in tact-ryuu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): A reference that the Takarazuka Revue had males as well behind the scenes to help their work. While they are not allowed to be on stage together (which is the major rule), they help in the production, directing, musical arrangements (or even playing them), writing scripts, choreography and e.t.c.
> 
> (?): Correct me if I'm wrong, but this might be Andrew's nickname on Re:Live and it was Kaoruko who gave him that.
> 
> A/N: And we are done. Took me so much time huh? Then again, this takes time and patience due to timing and ideas (even doing the research about the Takarazuka Revue). I apologize for the long pause (Real Life happens too). Shoujo Kageki have so much comedy material when you look at the personality of the girls and not just the storyline to become the top star and the rest who lost to the revue will be forgotten or even erased. Funny thing about Hidenori's joke of the "wind" is that there is the "wind" troupe for the stage girls. Christmas events of them? Maybe… But keep on notice.
> 
> This is also when the girls needs to have that slice of life moment as well. Rinmeikan girls have properly been introduced on how they'll react when they meet with the boys.
> 
> It seems that Futaba and Kaoruko are now the newest entrants of High School Girls are Funky due to the certain Hanayagi, trying to get along with Karasawa. So, only High School Girls are Funky are mostly from those two girls of Seishou.
> 
> Again, this is also an open interpretation of how the boys interact with the girls. Oh well, Back to Seishou for more running gags.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made up some of the boys and girls names since the anime/manga never gives them one or it is unknown and letting the readers name them whatever comes in mind. (First names and surnames, full names to some as well.)
> 
> About the boys and the girls, its an open interpretation. For me, I can see Tadakuni get along with the kind girls and the sane ones (Futaba and Junna as the samples).
> 
> If you want to ask or even request me about Daily Lives of High School Boys material (regular or crossover). Besides this, High School Boys and Stage Acting and Boys and Μ's, fire away at the reviews section or even PM me. Also, maybe I'll add some of Rinmeikan All Girls Academy, Frontier School of Arts and Siegfeld Institute of Music as well.
> 
> And it's done... So, the longest story I've made so far. This is very difficult that even I think that this is impossible to begin with. The comedy, the different characteristics of the characters individually and even the different genres of their respective shows.
> 
> However, I tried really hard based on the comedy conscent. I put my the courage to make this story and be real due to the risks. I wished that the girls and the boys aren't OOC as I think that they are. Sorry that this is mostly featuring Hidenori, kinda loved his character. This is a what if the girls of Revue Starlight have ever met with guys and even have a conversation together at all. Thank you for reading this "cancer" of a oneshot (for now). Hoping that you have brain bleach after reading this. Tell me, what do you think about it? Review? I guess. If you like it, fave and/or follow the story as well and have a good day, stay safe everyone. Goodbye.
> 
> (?): I put this because if the atmosphere is good, I might add chapters soon.


End file.
